I Ain't de devil, I just look like 'im
by takimiromy
Summary: AU, Romy. A different take on how Remy comes to be an Xmen.
1. the birth of Le Diable Blanc

Hi everyone. Okay, this has been in my head forever so I decided to write it out. I'm at a milestone. This will be the first fanfic that I wrote that isn't a songfic OR one-shot. Yes, you heard me right: Takimi/Romy is trying to write a chapter story! I think the title sucks, any suggestions are welcome.

This is AU. This is going to be totally different way of introducing Remy. Remy is going to be a mixture of Comics Gambit, Evo Gambit, and my personal touches of course ;)

This story is set in 2005, so any years are figured off of that, like if I do a flashback to something that happened 10 years ago, I'll start if off by saying "blah, blah, blah, 1995". Sorry if accents are bad. I tried. Also, Remy will NOT talk in third person, it makes him sound stupid, not sexy.

Disclaimer: My lawyer told me I can't plead the 5th, I have to say that I don't own X-men: Evolution.

* * *

-Prologue-

Birth of _Le Diable Blanc_

_-New Orleans General Hospital / New Orleans / 1983-_

"Get dat out o' me!" A young girl, not a day older than 18, screamed at the doctor.

The nurse came over with a damp cloth for the girl's forehead. "Just relax and push, miss. Breathe. In . . . Out . . . In . . ."

"OUT!" Screeched the girl as the room was filled with the cries of a new baby entering the world.

"Congratulations, miss. You have a healthy baby boy." Proclaimed the doctor. The girl flopped back on the pillows, ignoring the doctor. He gave the nurse a questioning look as he hand over the baby. She just shrugged and took the child to clean it up.

The girl refused to see her son. Several nurses and the doctor tried to convince her to just look at him, but she was steadfast in her decision. "I didn' want dat . . . _thing _when I got pregnant an' I don' want it now."

The doctor told the nurses to leave her alone for awhile, saying that maybe she just need sometime to herself and she'd want to see her baby the next day.

-Later that night-

THUD. "_Merde!_" She hissed in pain as she massaged the offended bruise forming on her shin, but it didn't slow her down. The young girl dug through the closet, searching for her belongings. She slipped on her clothes and shoes, tossing the hospital gown to the side. She had to get out of the hospital fast as possible.

She had steadied herself in the windowsill, ready to begin her descent down, when she heard a baby cry in the next room over. A sudden pang hit her heart. Could she really abandon her baby?

Making a quick decision, she got down and peeked out the door. The coast was clear and she began creeping down the hall, keeping a watchful eye out for patrolling nurses. As she neared the nursery, he heart began to beat faster. Slowly she pressed her face to the glass, searching for her 'bundle of joy.'

She found him in the closest cradle, wrapped in a blue blanket, with a sign that proclaimed "Baby Doe, Mother: Jane Doe." Well at least the hadn't been able to find her I.D. in the hidden jacket pocket. This would make her getaway much smoother. She stared at his tiny features in wonderment. As if sensing she was there, he began to open his eyes.

The girl gasped in fright and backed against the opposite wall. "Dat's no baby. Dat's _le diable blanc_."

Faintly, she heard the squeaking of tennis shoes on linoleum. Breaking out of her reverie, she sprinted the opposite way down the hall, flew past the night receptionist, and disappeared into the night.

-Two days later-

"Poor child."

"It's a shame. You're sure you don't know the mother?"

"We couldn't find any identification and she refused to tell us."

"What's going to happen to him?"

"He'll stay here for awhile, then get sent to an orphanage or foster care. Beyond that, I don't know."

"I've heard people call him _le diable blanc. _Why on earth are they calling a child the white devil?"

"It's his eyes. They're the strangest thing I've ever seen. The pupil and iris are blood red and the rest is black." He leaned closer to the other doctor. "Dr. Essex, can you keep a secret?"

The first doctor nodded, filled with curiosity.

The second doctor glanced one way, then the other before whispering, "I think he may be one of those . . . _mutant _children they talk about."

Essex's eyes widen. "Wow. Are you going to do any studies?"

His companion shook his head in disappointment. "We need permission and no one would ever give it to us."

"Shame." There was silence between them. "What's that sign on his cradle?"

"What? Oh, that's from the nurses. They named him."

"What does it say?"

"Remy."

* * *

Well? Have I sparked anyone's interest? Dr, Essex (please inform me if this is spelled wrong) AKA Sinister will appear later. I'm not sure if he will be part of the main plot yet. Hell, I'm not entirely sure what the PLOT is at the moment.

Please review if you think I should continue!


	2. Home sweet home?

So, by unanimous consent, the title will not change! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. School is starting to get hectic, but I will try to updated at least once a week.

**ishandahalf:** She is a bitch, isn't she? "quick like a bunny on crack" . . . I love it!!

**LanceIsHot:** Yes, him talking in third person can be sexy . . . if the right person writes it, and I am not the right person to write it.

**GothikStrawberry:** Wow! Um, first question: She didn't know he was going to be a mutant, she just didn't want the baby. You can choose the reason, mine is that she wasn't planning on getting pregnant, you know teen pregnancy kinda thing. Second: His father was a mutant, and maybe he had the same eyes, I left it open for interpretation, ya know? Remy's past is mysterious, so I wanted to leave it that way. And third: I don't think you are going to meet him . . . although, that would be a great plot twist . . . I'll have to get back to you on that ;)

Also thanks to: **Zoken, Spyder616, PyroManiac, **and** Chica De Los Ojos Cafe**. Glad to have sparked your interest!

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize, I most likely don't own.

**Notes**: Let's see . . . just so you don't get confused, I'm jumping back to present day. The rest of Remy's past will be discussed later, most likely in dream, flashbacks, ect. I'm not sure if the X-men are going to be in this chapter or not, but here are everyone's ages, for reference.

Remy: 21 (almost 22)

Scott, Jean, St. John: 21

Piotr: 22

Rogue, Kurt, Kitty: 20

Angelique (you'll meet her soon!): 4

* * *

-Chapter One-

Home sweet home?

Small Apartment / Bayville, New York / present day (2005)

"It's official mate, we've hit rock bottom." A young man dropped his bags on the floor and ran a hand through his already tousled, fiery hair.

Another man stepped up behind him. "C'mon, Johnny, look at de bright side. Least we found a place t' live." His shaded eyes scanned the room. "But I'll agree dat it is a piece o' crap."

The first boy snorted in disbelief. "That's one way to describe it," He mumbled under his breath, adding aloud, "I told ya before, Remy, don't call me Johnny."

Remy smirked at him. "How am I s'pposed t' call ya St. John? If you're a saint, den I'm de pope."

St. John made a face at him. "Pyro. For the thousandth time, call me Pyro."

Remy just shook his head. _Dat's not a name, dat's a fetish, Johnny. _He walked inside their new . . . home.

The apartment was starting to dilapidate and it looked as if it had seen its better years. There was a tiny kitchen that had the basics: stove, fridge, a couple of cabinets, and a small table. Next was the living room, which had an ancient couch and a rundown television. Off of the living room was two miniscule bedrooms and a bathroom that Remy found himself dreading to go in. _Guess ya really do get what ya pay for._

Remy stood debating between the bedrooms. The one with the door off the hinges or the one with the rotting door? "Which one ya taking, mate?" Remy jumped slightly, he hadn't heard St. John come up behind him. He shrugged.

St. John peered in both rooms. "Well, both got mattresses on the floor, so at least we got beds." He looked back at Remy, who shifted the bundle in his arms as it started to squirm. "Why don't ya take this one mate?" He pointed to the loose door. "The room is bigger."

"T'anks _mi_ _ami_." The two went their separate ways to get settled in.

The room wasn't much. A grimy window, a mattress, and a busted bureau. Remy heaved a sigh. _Dis'll have t' do. _He placed the bundle of blankets down on the mattress, took off his trench coat, and began to sort out his belongs, sparse as they were.

He had just finished putting away the few clothes he owned, when he was interrupted by a little voice. "_Pere?_"

He went over to the bed. A little 4-year-old body was trying to disentangle herself from the cocoon of blankets. "Need some help _petite ange_?" He asked, trying to hide the amusement in his voice. He pulled the blanket away, revealing a mass of curly hair, the same shade of brown as his.

She blinked her sleepy, red-on-white eyes. "Is dis our new house daddy?"

"_Oui_."

"Where's St. John?"

"Well, he was puttin' his stuff way, so by now he prob'ly gave up and ordered a pizza." Right on cue, the doorbell rang and the Australian's voice floated through the apartment. "Dinner's here!"

The Cajuns shared a knowing smile. "Hungry Angelique?" She nodded. "Den let's go before our crazy roommate eats all de food." He scooped her up and pretended to fly her into the kitchen.

"You're silly, daddy." She managed to get out between giggles as he set her down at the table.

"See, mate? Even your own daughter thinks you're weird. And you didn't believe me," The flame lover scoffed. He held up his hand for a high five. "Way to go, Angie."

Giggling, she slapped her tiny hand against his. Remy shot him a dirty look, but Pyro acted innocent, or at least as innocent as he could look with a whole slice of pizza stuffed in his mouth. Remy threw aempty soda bottleat him. St. John ducked and it sailed out the open window behind him. They heard a shout from down below. St. John peered at the victim, his eyes widen and he ran to lock the door.

Remy shook his head and covered Angeliqe's ears as a man pounded on the door, spouting obsenities. _Jus' anot'er 'family' dinner. _

_/Later that night/_

Remy lay gazing at the ceiling. He could hear his daughter's steady breathing beside him. He rolled over to look at her. She lived up to her name, truly looking like little angel, bathed in the moonlight. Gently he leaned over and planted a kiss on her forehead. He pulled the blanket over her shoulders and made sure she had her teddy bear, one of the few toys he had been able to afford for her.

His gaze returned to the ceiling, where the paint was cracked and peeling. _Dis is no place t' raise her. Mon dieu, what I wouldn't give t' give ya a better life, ange. I mus' be de worst father in de world. Raisin'ya when I have no money, no home, and I live wit' an irresponsible 21-year-old dat acts like he's fifteen sometimes, and de house is so small ya gotta share a room wit' me. _A second voice in his mind spoke up._ **Least ya tryin' , ya didn' give up like your mere or turn your back on her like your adopted fam'ly. And ya love her. **_

His mind still racing with doubt, worry, and fear, Remy slipped off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Well, was that big enough of a plot twist? Did it ruin the story? Angelique's mother and all that good stuff will come later. I don't think anyone's given Remy a kid yet, if someone did and this is like your story, SORRY!

Remember, this is only the first chapter, tell me now if I should change something! Suggestions are welcome, but if you're just going to tear my story to shreds and be rude about it, YOU'RE A BIG MEANIE!


	3. Morning Surprises and Russian visitors

**Glad you liked the plot twist! Onward we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and Angelique.**

**Notes:** This is important to know for the story! A lot of people are anti-mutant right now, so it's dangerous for people to be known as mutants. Sorry about Piotr's accent, I'm not that familiar with Russian.Wanda appears in this chapter. She is 20, and she looks a lot like she did in Evo, except less piercings and she dresses a little more normal (normal as in, not all in red leather, normal.) She's part of the X-men, so I guess, the other members of the Brotherhood would be, too, although I don't know if they will make it into the story (There are so many characters and so little time!)

* * *

-Chapter Two-

Morning surprises and Russian visitors

Remy and St. John's apartment / Bayville, New York / present day

After several weeks of painting, repairing, and cleaning, Remy had made the apartment look presentable. Although it was still old and fairly empty, it at least seemed sanitary now.

He woke up one morning and the first thing he noticed was that Angelique was gone, as was her blanket and bear. _Must be watchin' Saturday cartoons. _He lay there, debating whether to get up or not. With a glance at the clock, he decided she would be getting hungry. He pulled himself out of bed and out of habit, slid on his sunglasses before shuffling out the door.

He didn't find her in the living room; she was in the kitchen. His daughter was happily munching away on cereal, while a woman sat beside her drinking coffee. Remy had no clue who the woman was, but because she was wearing Pyro's T-shirt and boxers, he had a pretty good idea. _Mon dieu. Doesn't dat idiot ever listen t' me?_

Remy cleared his throat before walking over to the counter for coffee. "Mornin' . . ."

"Wanda." The dark-haired woman supplied. " I'm a . . friend . . of John's." She said with a glace at the little girl.

"Dey had a sleepover last night, daddy." Said Angelique, first noticing her father's presence. "How come we weren't invited?"

Wanda turned red, the blood rushing to her cheeks. Remy silently vowed to kill the pyro, slowly. "It was a special kind o' sleepover, _ange_. Ya wouldn't've liked it." He turned around to make some toast and silently thanked the builders for giving their apartment thick walls and his daughter for being a heavy sleeper. _No way is she gettin' de sex talk yet. I'm gonna kill that fire-loving idiot! _

Right on cue, said fire-lover came into the kitchen. "Mornin' Angie, Remy. Hey Wanda, whatcha doin'?" He asked sending a nervous glance in Remy's direction.

"I was getting some coffee." She felt the uneasiness that was rippling through the room. "You know what, John? I have to meet some friends soon, so I should probably start heading home. I'm just going to change and be on my way, okay?"

"Sure." The two men sat in silence and the little girl was now humming while she drew a picture. Wanda came back and gave John a kiss on the cheek. "See ya."

She held out her hand to Remy. "It was nice to meet you, Remy."

"You, too, Wanda." He said, shaking her hand.

"Bye, Wanda!" Said Angelique from her side of the table. The woman smiled. "Good bye, Angelique. It was nice to meet you." If she noticed Angelique's eye color or found it odd that Remy wore sunglasses, she didn't let on.

_T'ank dieu for little miracles._ Thought Remy_. Last t'ing we need is de anti-mutant patrol at de door. _

After escorting Wanda to the door, John came back into the room. "S'ppose ya wanna yell at me now, right?"

Thought RemyAfter escorting Wanda to the door, John came back into the room. "S'ppose ya wanna yell at me now, right?" 

Remy shrugged. "_Fille_ seemed okay. Smarter den most of de other one's ya date. For dat reason alone, I t'ink I'll let it slide by. Dis time." He added in a threatening voice. "Just remember our agreement: If ya ever bring a girl home and Angie catches ya two during your 'sleepover', you're gonna be the one to explain it to her." He finished with a smirk.

John paled considerably and gulped. "Don't worry, mate. I won't bring anymore girls home to spend the night."

Xavier's School For the Gifted / Bayville, New York / Present day

"This way, please." The Russian followed the older, wheelchair-bound man. His gaze drifted over all the walls and into all the open doors. _Zis is bigger zan all ze houses I haff seen in Russia._

They came to a stop in front of a door. The bald man turned and faced the Russian. "This is our recreational room. There are games, books, a television, movies, a pool table, and assorted other things to amuse yourself with. The students often congregate in here. In fact, I believe some are waiting in there to meet you."

"Now, I know you are too old to be a student, so the students have no idea why you're here. I can guarantee there will be many questions, but I will let you decide if you want them informed of the nature of your . . . visit." The young man nodded. "Very well. Do you wish to meet them?" Again, he nodded. "Thank you, Professor Xavier. You are being very kind."

The two entered the room. While Xavier wheeled to the middle of the room, the young man stayed near the door. There were several people in the room. "Everyone, I would like you to meet a friend of mine that will be staying with for a while. This is Piotr Rasputin, AKA Colossus." He gave a small wave. It was times such as this, where he could feel eyes on him, that he cursed his large frame and tall stature.

"Piotr, these are some of the older students, who are about your age. This is Jean Grey," a red-haired girl waved and gave him a friendly smile. "Scott Summers, AKA Cyclops," The boy next to Jean waved, his eyes shielded by ruby glasses. "Kurt Wagner, AKA Nightcrawler, and Kitty Pride, AKA Shadowcat," Two teens by the window had come up to shake his hand. One was a boy with blue elfin appearance; the other was a girl with brown hair, blue eyes, and a very friendly personality. "That's Rogue," said Xavier, indicating a girl whose auburn hair had two white streaks framing her face. She gave a small wave, but continued to read her book. "Next to her is Wanda, AKA Scarlet Witch." A girl with short dark hair and a preoccupied look on her face gave a short wave. "That's Logan, AKA Wolverine, and Ororo Munroe, AKA Storm. They are two of our instructors."

Piotr smiled. "It is very nice to meet you all."

"So, Piotr, like, where are you from?" Said Kitty, giving him a flirty smile. Across the room, Rogue gave a snort of laughter; obviously able to tell her roommate was interested in the new member.

"I came from Russia a few months ago. I haff been looking for a safe place to stay, when I heard of zis place."

"Why did you leave Russia?" Asked Jean.

He silent for a few moment before he answered. "In Russia, it is worse to be mutant zan it is here. I- I had a dear comrade of mine behead because he was mutant. I wanted to protect my family. Families are persecuted if zey do not turn in mutant relatives. Our neighbors had their whole farm destroyed because zey housed and fed a traveling mutant. I could not risk the lives of my parents or my little sister, so I fled."

"Wow," said Kurt. "And I thought we had it bad here."

"So," said Logan loudly, " Why don't ya tell us about yer powers, kid?" The topic efficiently changed, the younger adults continued on with their conversation.

Thank you, Logan. Came a voice in the Canadian's head. No problem, Chuck. I know ya don't want to tell them 'til its time, but don'tcha think its time now? With all the anti-mutant rallies we've been having, were gonna be the next Russia soon.

I know, Logan, but bad times are coming soon enough, no need to rush their arrival by creating panic and fear.

You're the boss, Chuck.

* * *

That's it for this chapter. I think I might have part of the plot now! And yes, this will be Jonda. You can vote for Kiotr or Kurtty, I like them both. 'Til next time, Bye!


	4. It's Starting

Hey everyone! Glad you're liking the story so far! Did you hear? Gambit is going to be in X-men 3. I'm so excited!

**BananaPanda**: Thanks for the tip, I didn't realize that I had set it that way on my profile.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men: Evolution or FOH.

Notes: Sorry if FOH is different than normal, I couldn't remember what they did exactly.

* * *

-Chapter Three-  
It's Starting

Anti-Mutant Rioters : Here to stay?  
Bayville, New York-  
Late Thursday night, Bayville witnessed first hand the seriousness of the anti-mutant mania that is sweeping the world. Someone found an apartment downtown where several mutants were living. They set fire to the building, which was still smoldering this morning. Three adults and five children were in the building. Only two children survived and were rushed to the hospital. Police are still standing guard to prevent protestors from entering the hospital room. The firemen found a sign on the lawn that proclaimed "Protect the HUMAN race."

Police say they will be unable to persecute anyone at this time because it is unknown who, or what group, was responsible. One suspect is FOH, or Friends of Humanity, a radical anti-mutant group.

This is not the first hate crime against mutants that Bayville has seen. In the past few months several brawls, beatings, and fatal injuries have been said to have been caused by anti-mutant activist.(con. col. 2, pg.5)

/ LeBeau and Allerdyce residence / Bayville, New York / Present day

With a sigh, Remy folded the newspaper and laid it back on the table. _Merde. Dis is why me an' John left New York City. T'ought if we got out of de big city, t'ings would be better. Guess ya can't escape it. _He glanced at his daughter, who was sitting at the other end of the table, coloring a picture. _What a world t' raise ya petite. Ya gonna be hated an' despised an' your not even gonna understand why._

"Hey mate, we're back with lunch!" The Cajun was brought out of his reverie as his roommate and his roommate's girlfriend entered the room. Wanda had been spending a lot of time at their apartment lately. Remy could hardly complain; she was much smarter and nicer than most of the girls John dated and Angie adored her. Also, she had caught Remy several times without his sunglasses on, but had made no comment about his unnatural eyes. _Maybe Johnny's finally found himself a keeper._

"Why so glum mate?" Asked John, setting the takeout on the table. Remy said nothing, just handed him the newspaper before starting to serve the food. John sat down and began to read, Wanda leaning over his shoulder. The pyromaniac let out a low whistle. "Bloody hell! That apartment was only a few blocks down from here!"

Wanda shuddered before taking her seat. "I'll never understand how someone could kill another person just because their different."

"Dat's de problem, _cher_." Said Remy with a disgusted look on his face. "Dey don't t'ink dat mutants are people." He glanced down the table at Angie, who was still absorbed in her picture. "How 'bout we save dis topic for later?" The other two nodded in agreement.

Angie, satisfied that her drawing was perfect, finally noticed the extra people in the room. "Wanda, look what I colored for ya! Dis is ya, an' St. John, an' daddy, an' me!"

"Oh, Angie, it's great! Thank you!" She said, before tucking it safely in her coat pocket.

The article temporarily forgotten, the foursome ate their lunch without any worries.

Xavier's School For the Gifted / Bayville, New York / Present day

Silence filled the room as Scott finished reading the article from the newspaper out loud.

"When did things get so bad?" asked Jean, addressing no one in particular.

Rogue laughed. "Ya gone inta town lately, princess? There's anti-mutant signs up all over the place. Hell, why do ya think most the people that have visible mutations, like Dr. McCoy, try ta stay at the mansion as much as possible?"

Jean bowed her head, trying to hide the embarrassment that was creeping into her cheeks. Yes, by going into town one could see the steady decline of mutant tolerance.

"No need to get rude, Rogue." Admonished Professor Xavier. "I'm sure none of us actually wanted to admit when we saw those signs that we might be fearing for our lives in the near future."

"Sorry, Professah."

"Now, I don't want to sound overbearing or too cautious, but I must urge you all to be careful. Try not go anywhere alone or go out late at night. I'm warning you now. Our world is going to become dangerous from here on out."

/ LeBeau and Allerdyce residence / Bayville, New York / Present day

Wanda walked silently and quickly to her car, still shaken up by that article. John had offered to drive her home, but she wasn't sure if she wanted him to meet her 'family' just yet.

She was so deep in thought, she didn't notice a jogger coming right at her. Their paths collided and she found herself on the pavement. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" The jogger was practically in tears, seriously thinking she had harmed the younger girl.

Wanda got up and brushed herself off. "I'm fine." With that she went to her car and began to drive away.

The jogger spotted a piece of notebook paper on the ground. "Ma'am! I think you-" It was to late, the car had gone around the corner. Out of curiosity, the jogger opened the paper. She gasped at what she saw.

On it, a child had drawn four people, and two of them had red eyes. "Mutants!" she mumbled. Stuffing the picture in her pocket and memorizing to address, she ran to the nearest phone.

She shoved in some change and dialed. _Ring, ring, ring, ring._ "Come on, pick up the damn phone!"

"Hello?"

"Derek, honey, you will never believe what I found on my run tonight!"

* * *

Short, I know. And a cliffhanger. I'm such a tease. More as soon as possible! 


	5. A not so Towering Inferno

Hope no one died from the cliffhanger! I made this chapter extra long to make up for the wait and because I might not update for awhile. Don't panic! I hoping to be updating within a week, but I have a lot of stuff to catch up on. I got the flu and missed two days of school, so I have all that work, plus a ton a big assignments that are being given.F-g school! I'll be back as soon as possible. I just wanted to get this chapter out so you weren't sitting with a cliffhanger and so you were prepared for the (possible) upcoming absence of updates. Thankx!

Reviews:

Chuckles123: Sorry, hope this chapter cheers you up!

GothikStrawberry: You guessed correct! Please stay sane long enough to read what happens next!

Silent Doom, xmengirlzrule, Chica de los ojos Cafe, and PyroManiac: DON'T WORRY! I could NEVER hurt Remy, John, or Angie! Maybe Scott or Jean . . . (no offense to Scott and/or Jean fans, but I don't like them)

**

* * *

**

-Chapter Four-  
A (not so) Towering Inferno

Previously in "I Ain't de Devil, I Just Look Like 'im":

She shoved in some change and dialed. Ring, ring, ring, ring. "Come on, pick up the damn phone!"

"Hello?"

"Derek, honey, you will never believe what I found on my run tonight!"

/ FOH headquarters / unknown location / New York / present day

Derek Jones watched the last few members wander in. He glance at his watch. 5 . . . 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . "This meeting will now come to order!" Called the leader from the front of the room.

The group consisted of twenty or so men of varying ages. The younger men, or junior members, were considered "active members" and were sporting their "uniforms": camouflage pants that were blue instead of green, and a white T-shirt. These were only for public protests and meetings, they had less noticeable outfits when they went on missions. The older men, senior members, totaled seven and they were the council that helped the leader.

"We'll start with old business. I'm sure everyone noticed how the paper tried to link us to the fire Thursday night. Has everyone done their job to cover up the evidence?"

Derek tapped his foot impatiently. He had a good lead on another batch of mutants and they were talking about old business! After last month's blunder of getting caught by the police while completing a mission, the council was extremely displeased with him. _My wife just might've saved my ass by finding this kid's picture!_

Finally his moment came. "Any new business?" Derek's hand shot up. The leader gave him a doubtful look. "Jones?"

"Sir, just a few hours ago I got a tip from a very reliable source about the whereabouts of several mutants. They are living in apartment near our last mission and there is estimated to be at least four." He stated, exaggerating his findings to make himself look better.

The council look intrigued and Derek gave a satisfied smirk. _Score!_ _Kid, if we weren't gonna get rid of you and your mutie family, I'd buy you any and every toy you wanted. _

/ LeBeau and Allerdyce residence/ Bayville, New York / present day

It was another lazy Sunday in Bayville. John and Wanda had gone out for brunch then had come back to the apartment.

The afternoon was spent playing board games and watching movies. After eating supper, the foursome decided to take advantage of the unusually warm weather and walk downtown for ice cream.

As soon as they turned the corner, a man dressed a repairman's uniform got out of a truck that had been sitting across the street for quite some time. Casually, he walked up to the door. Finding it lock, he glanced both ways before easily picking the lock. The door swung open. With a satisfied smirk, he grabbed his toolbox and went inside.

/Hours later/

The group was making their way back to the apartment. Wanda had linked her arm through John's, and Angie, who was riding piggyback style on Remy, had fallen asleep. The three adults were joking and laughing as traveled down the sidewalk.

" . . .and so Kitty is furious at Rogue for embarrassing her in front of Piotr!" Finished Wanda, sending all of them into hysterics once again. She had been telling the guys all about her housemates at the "boarding school." Remy got the feeling they might actually get to meet some of the interesting characters he had been hearing about for weeks. He began to ask a question, when Wanda's cell phone rang.

"Hello? . . . Dammit. I'm sorry, Logan! I totally forgot that it had been move to 8:00 instead of tomorrow. . . Well, if that's not why you called-" Wanda paled. " Oh my god. I wasn't watching the clock- . . . Logan, I was gonna call if I was running late, I just- . . . Well, where are you right now? . . . Turn right on Washington Street, and keep going 'til you see the Elroy's Pub and turn left. If we're not there yet, John's apartment is number 231. . . Yeah, see ya soon."

She shoved the phone into her pocket angrily and exclaimed, "What an asshole!"

"Problem, love?" Asked John.

She jumped slightly, remembering she had company. "That was Logan, one of the teachers from the institute. Because of that article that was in the paper, we have a new rule where we have to call if we are going to be out after it gets dark." Her lips twisted into a scowl. "Apparently, since I forgot to call, I have to be picked up like a little kid." She let out a frustrated sigh. "What's he gonna do when we get home, ground me?"

Not knowing what to say, John wrapped a reassuring arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him and they continued their walk in silence.

When they turned the corner to their apartment, the first thing they noticed wastheir company. There was a man who looked to bejust under 6 foot tall, with dark hair and a muscular build. Next to him was a shorter, green-eyed girl. She had auburn hair with two whites stripes framing her face. _What a belle fille! _Thought Remy.

Rogue was having similar thoughts when she noticed the Cajun. _Definitely hot. I'm gonna hafta ask Wanda 'bout him . . ._

Wanda greeted them as they neared the building. "Hey Logan, Rogue. Guys, this is one of my teachers, Mr. Logan, and this is one of the other students, Rogue. This is my boyfriend St. John, his friend Remy and Angelique." Silently, Remy thanked Wanda for not bring up his fatherhood; he wasn't in the mood to discuss it at the moment.

Logan just nodded, not shaking the hand John offered. Instead he addressed Remy, giving an odd glance. "Why ya wearing sunglasses at night, kid?"

"Sensitive eyes, sir." He adjusted the glasses self-consciously.

"Well, it's nice ta meet ya, John. Wanda's told me a lot about ya." Said Rogue, shaking his hand and sending a wink in Wanda's direction, receiving a glare in return.

"Enough chitchat." Logan proclaimed. "I gotta git back and have a 'class' with the younger kids."

Wanda rolled her eyes. She hugged Remy and John, who gave several nervous glances at Logan when she kissed him.

The trio was halfway down the block to car when Wanda exclaimed. "Oh, no! I left my sweater at the apartment. Can I please go back and get it Logan?" she pleaded.

He gave an exasperated sigh. "Fine. You two get the sweater. I'm gonna get the car."

Neither party had taken two steps when there was an explosion and the apartment building went up in flames.

"NO! JOHN!" Wanda started running, Rogue and Logan close behind.

To Be Continued.

NOT. That would be too mean!

/ LeBeau and Allerdyce residence/ Bayville, New York / present day

Remy suppressed a yawn as he laid Angie down on the couch. _Intertestin' , albeit nosy, friends dat Wanda's got. Gonna hafta remember t' ask her 'bout dat girl . . ._

He sat down next to his daughter, feeling exhausted. John plopped beside him. "So, do we got a job tomorrow, mate?"

"Dunno. Don't know why ya won't apply anywhere. Unlike me, ya can hid your mutation . . . unless ya see fire." Said Remy with a grin. "Can't control yourself close to temptation, can ya Pyro?"

John gave him a small shove, but grinned anyway, knowing it was the truth. "It's more fun odd job huntin' with you, mate."

Remy removed his glasses and pretended to wipe a tear away. "I'm touched, John. I'm truly touched."

BOOM! Before the pyro could reply, there was a deafening explosion. Fire filled the house.

/On the roof/ across the street/

A lone figure in black watched in satisfaction as the apartment building turned into an inferno. He was supposed to stay until the police arrived, but he figured no one would have survived that. He would pay dearly for his early departure. If he had stayed a few minutes longer, he would have seen the wall of the apartment explode into the street.

/ LeBeau and Allerdyce residence/ Bayville, New York / present day

Instinctively, Remy pulled Angie close to himself. Her eyes were wide with fright and she was squeezing her teddy bear.

St. John was in his element, literally. He used his powers to keep the flames away from them. "I can only do so much mate!" He shouted. "What do we do now?"

"Just get us to the wall by the street. I'll do the rest."

John went first, keeping their path free. It took a matter of seconds, but it felt like it took them hours to reach the wall. Once there, Remy held Angie tightly in one arm, and with the other, charged the wall. It began to glow reddish-pink. "DUCK!" He yelled before breaking contact.

The wall exploded into the street and the burning apartment. The two men stumbled over the rubble into the street.

"JOHN!" He turned around to see Wanda running towards him, her friends in tow. When she reached him, she engulfed him in a hug. "My god, John. I thought you were dead!" She said, tears brimming her eyes.

He grinned, trying to lighten to mood. "Naw, they don't call me Pyro for nothin'!" He stopped, realizing what he had just hinted.

Remy shook his head. "I don't call ya stupid for nothin', either!"

Logan was looking at the hole blasted in the wall. "You guys mutants?"

Remy held Angie closer. "What if we are?"

"'Cuz we gotta get ya outta here if ya are. This was anti-mutant protest." He pointed to a message spray painted on a nearby building: **save the HUMAN race.**

"_Merde_."

"C'mon Remy. Ya might not trust Logan, but ya trust Wanda right?" Rogue spoke up.

Remy glanced at his incinerated home, the near-stranger who wanted to take them who-knows-where, Wanda, the beautiful girl, John, and finally, his daughter. He wiped a tear off her cheek. "Fine. We'll go wit ya."

"Good. Let's go."

/Xavier's School for the Gifted/ Bayville, New York/ present time

Charles Xavier was watching the news in his office.

"We have a breaking news story. An apartment downtown went up into flames just 15 minutes ago. The house was occupied by two men and a young girl. None of them have been found. Police say that this looks to be another attack on mutants. . ."

He sighed. Ororo, please prepare two guest rooms and search for some extra clothes for us to lend. I believe we are going to be getting visitors very shortly.

/In Logan's jeep/

The ride had mostly been silently, save a few whimpers from Angie, who sat on her father's lap, frightened to let go of him.

"Where we goin' _homme_?" Asked Remy.

"Ever hear of the X-men, kid?"

"Dose mutants who run around Bayville in spandex, saving the obviously ungrateful city?" He snorted. "Yeah, I heard of 'em." A thought ran across his mind. "Wait, don' tell me. You're gonna tell me de three of ya are part of dat team." Said Remy with a smirk.

The jeep approached a huge mansion and went through the gates. Logan parked the jeep and turned around. "Welcome to our headquarters, kid."

* * *

Well, safe and sound . . . for now. How was that chapter? I wanted to tell the fire from several perspectives. I hope it came across okay. Kudos to you if you can tell me where I got the chapter title from! 


	6. The Pyro, the Excon, and the Child

Hi everyone! Glad you liked the last chapter. Ready for the next installment? Of course you are! Thanks for being so patient. I finally got all my sick work caught up then I got semi-writer's block. I know what the big events are going to be, I'm just having trouble writing the transition between them. Take this chapter for instance, I had it almost all wrote, but I didn't like the way it was turning out, so I deleted it all and started over. Well, that's enough griping for now.

WARNING FOR SCOTT FANS: Scott will act like a major dick in this chapter, sorry if you like him. I need someone to be a jerk and since he isn't very high on my list of favorites . . .

Disclaimer: I bought X-men Evolution on ebay and new episodes will start next Saturday. Wait, that was dream! I own nothing. (Insert depressed sigh here.) I don't own the song "Tough Little Boys", nor do I own the singer, Gary Allen.

* * *

-Chapter 5-

The Pyro, The Ex-con, and the child

/Secret base/ Somewhere in New York/ present time

The room is filled with various computers, screens, and electronic equipment. A man enters and sits down. After he types some information into the computer, the screens fill with images of mutants of all ages. The screen nearest the man filled with pictures of Remy at varying ages. He enlarged the one of him escaping his burning apartment.

He ran a white finger over the bundle that was Angie. "Remy, Remy, Remy. A child? Has it been that long since our last meeting? I look forward to our reunion. It shall prove quite . . . rewarding." An ominous look crept onto the white faced, red-eyed Sinister. "Yes, we both have changed young friend, but I'm sure you haven't forgotten Dr. Nathaniel Essex."

/_Xavier's School for the Gifted/ Bayville, New York/ present time_

Remy, St. John and Angie had been shielded from the other mutants for the first night. They had been immediately led to the Medical Bay to be checked over by Beast. After that, they had been ushered to guestrooms.

Now it was the next morning and they were getting a formal introduction to the older members of the X-men.

" . . . This is Hank McCoy; you met him last night. He's our resident doctor. Lastly, this is another guest we have at the moment, Piotr Rasputin." The Russian gave a small wave as the Professor finished the introductions. "Why don't you introduce yourselves?"

St. John didn't need any prodding. "Hey mates! I'm St. John Allerdyce, but ya can call me Pyro. I got the nickname back in Cairns. I was always fascinated by fire, so my friends called me Pyro."

"Cairns?" Asked Jean, her face full of confusion.

"Yeah, it's a city in Australia, near the Great Barrier Reef. It's my hometown." (A/N I went there. LOVED IT!)

"So what are yer powers, kid?" Queried Logan.

Instead of answering, John began to dig in his pocket. He let out a cry of victory when he found the item he sought, holding it up for all to see.

"What's a lighter got to do with anything?" Said Scott.

John just rolled his eyes. "This." He flicked the lighter and pulled the flame into his hand. Angie clapped in excitement. "Make it inta a dog, John!" The pyro smiled at the little girl and suddenly the fire shifted into the shape of dog and began to run laps in his palm. He let it go for a while before closing his hand and extinguishing the flame. He gave Scott a satisfied smirk and sat down next to Wanda.

"Fire manipulation. Very interesting, Mr. Allerdyce." Said Xavier. He turned to Remy, signaling his turn.

_Great. Just keep the topic off the relationship between me an' Angie an' I should be okay._ "M' name's Remy LeBeau an' dis is Angelique. We're from N'Awlins."

"So you're a Swamp Rat?" Rogue called across the room in a teasing voice.

Remy smiled at her. "If I'm a Swamp Rat, dat makes you a River Rat, _non_?"

Having no answer, Rogue looked the other way, her cheeks flushed. _What was that about? _She thought. _If that was anybody else I'd have a million comebacks_. "Just tell us about your powers, Swamp Rat."

"For a _belle fille _like ya, anyt'ing," He said, sending a flirtatious smile her way. He reached into his pocket searching for the spare cards he kept there. When he pulled it out Scott gave a short laugh.

"What do you do, control cards? Or is it paper?"

Remy kept grinning, but his eyes began to glow faintly. "Somethin' like dat, _homme_." He charged the card slightly, aimed, and threw it towards Scott. It gave a small explosion about a foot from Scott's face.

Scott stood up and was about to say something when the Professor began to speak. "I'd like to let you both know you can stay here as long as you want. There could even be a spot for you on the team if you so desire. I just have one question: Do either of you wish to go home? I would be more than willing to help with the arrangements."

Both Remy and John shook their heads. John placed his arm around Wanda before saying, "I ain't got anyone to go home to." All heads turned to Remy.

Choose you're words carefully. Don't say too much-

"We can't go home. Grandpa told us t' not come back ever. 'Sides, _pere_ said he don' want me t' be 'round de Thieves Guild."

T'anks, Angie.

Scott gave Angie an annoyed look. "Why don't you let your brother answer the questions, Angelica?"

Merde.

Angie gave him an offended, yet confused look. "M' name's Angelique. If ya can't 'member dat, call me Angie. An' I don' have a brother. What's he talkin' bout, daddy?"

_Busted._ "He meant me, ange."

"Why'd he call ya m' brother?"

"_Petite_, remember when I told ya dere are somet'ings I'll explain t' ya when you're older?" She nodded. "Dis is one of dem." She gave a small pout, but nodded again. Remy was painfully aware that all eyes in the room were on him. "Angie, why don't ya see if Wanda can show ya around?"

Wanda, knowing what was making Remy uneasy, quickly agreed and ushered the girl out the door.

Remy let out a slow breath, avoiding eye contact.

"So. . . She's your . . . _daughter_?" Asked Jean in a disbelieving voice.

"Right in one, _cher_."

"But you're, like, ..."

"Twenty-one. Twenty-two in two weeks. She'll be five. She was born on m' seventeenth birthday."

Scott looked like he was deep in thought. "She said Thieves Guild. You're a thief?"

"Ex-thief."

Rogue cocked her head to the side, thinking. "Is your father Jean-Luc LeBeau?"

"He adopted me. Why?"

"Mississippi may be on the other side of the river, but we hear all about the Thieves and Assassin Guilds, _Le Diable Blanc_." Said Rogue.

Remy pulled off his glasses and stared at Rogue. "Only look like 'im, _cherie_. Only look like 'im."

There was silence in the room as everyone soaked in the information they had just received and tried to understand exactly what the two Southerners were talking about. Remy couldn't stand it. "Ya gonna kick me out?" He asked the Professor bluntly.

Xavier looked taken aback. "Whatever for?"

"Most people throw ya out when de find out ya used t' be a thief an' ya have a kid."

"We aren't here to judge, Mr. LeBeau. Just to help." He held out his hand and Remy shook it. He didn't miss the haughty looks of Scott and Jean, either.

/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/

That night when Scott went to bed if found a note on his bed and underneath it, his wallet. His hand flew to his empty pocket where his wallet was supposed to be. Confused, he read the note: _Hey One-eye, Keep the "I'm better than you" looks to yourself. Oh, watch your possessions more carefully. Sleep tight!_

/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/

Angie hovered inches above her father's face, determined to wake him up. "Daddy. Daaaaaaddeeeeeee. Daddy!"

Remy groaned and shifted to a more comfortable position. "Just watch de movie _petite_. It sounds like Simba and Nala are meetin' again; dat's your favorite part."

Angie gave her father an indignant look, causing the others in the room to laugh. "It's not de same if ya don' watch it wit' me!"

Remy sighed, but opened his eyes to watch the two lions fall in love. It was past her bedtime, but Angie was like the energizer bunny, she never seemed to run out of energy. In a last attempt to get her to fall asleep, Remy had rounded up John, Wanda, Rogue, Piotr, and Kitty to watch movies. It seemed to be putting everyone to sleep. Everyone except Angie.

They had been at the mansion almost two weeks now; their birthday was just around the corner. Remy had befriended most of the other occupants, bonding right away with Piotr and, surprisingly, Rogue. The friendship caught most of the X-men off guard, but Rogue's friends, like Wanda and Kitty, supported it. The Southerners had things in common that few of the others did, such as being adopted and living down South, so they could sympathize and understand what the other was talking about.

Angie was making friends as well. The girls all thought she was adorable and even some of the guys, including Logan, couldn't help but agree to play with the girl when she asked.

Others weren't so welcoming. Remy and Scott had seemed to come to an unspoken agreement to dislike each other. That was fine with Remy; he couldn't stand the pompous 'leader' looking down on him.

Remy watched as the lions' cub was raised for all to see by the monkey. As the credits began to roll, he looked next to him.

Despite all her protested for him to stay wake, Angie had succumb to sleep. She was leaning against Piotr, her bear clutched tightly in her arms. "Guess it's finally bedtime," Remy said to no one in particular. He picked up his daughter and she stirred in her sleep.

"Don' wanna go t' bed."

"Yeah, ya do. Say good night, _ange_."

"G'night, Rogue. G'night, St. John. G'night, Wanda . G'night, Piotr. G'night . . ." Her voice faded as she fell asleep before they even left the Rec Room.

Remy walked down the halls accompanied by silence. It was ten o'clock and most of the students had gone to bed, resting up for the early morning training session with Logan.

Noticing a light in the library, he peered in. Jean and Scott were sitting on one of the couches discussing something.

"The Professor trusts him, Scott! Why can't you?"

Okay, dey are discussing some**one**.

"Why should I? He admitted to being a thief!"

So, dey're discussin' me.

"He said he doesn't do that anymore."

"He got a girl pregnant when he was sixteen. I bet you he sleeps around!"

"Scott! Don't talk about things you don't know!"

"I bet you any money he staged the explosion! He probably did it with his powers. He knew that the Professor would take them in. He's probably planning on running and leaving the kid here. I'm surprised she isn't messed up, the way he raises her." Scott stood up and began to pace. "The kid probably isn't even his. She's probably some kid he picked up to use as a gambit to get women! Or maybe he's dying of some STD and he needed a place to drop her before snuffs it! "

"SCOTT! That was really rude! You don't know . . ."

Remy never did find out what Scott didn't know. He ran to his room. Placing Angie on the bed, he sank to the floor and put his head in his hands.

For the first time in years, Remy felt despair wash over him as the tears begged to be let free.

Over the years he had learned to ignore comments about his life, he let it roll off like water on a duck's back. Instead of getting easier, it was getting harder. _Is dat what people t'ink of me? What does Angie t'ink? 'M I really a bad father? _A lone tear rolled down his cheek as years of built up doubts flooded his mind.

"Daddy? Are ya sad?"

Startled, Remy looked up into the eyes of his daughter. She looked confused and scared by the fact that her father might be crying.

"T'ought ya were asleep." He said pulling her into a hug.

"Did I make ya sad daddy?" Asked Angie, wiping the tear from his face.

"Never, _petite_, never."

"But daddies don' cry, only babies do."

"Ev'rybody is allowed t' cry." There was silence for awhile.

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we dance t' our song? Dat always makes us happy."

Remy smiled. "I was hopin' ya'd ask." He placed a CD in the stereo, skipped to the right number and picked up Angie. As the song started they began to sway to the music.

I never once backed down from a punch  
Well, I'd take it square on the chin  
And I found out fast a bully's just that  
And you've got to stand up to him.

So I didn't cry when I got a black eye  
As bad as it hurt, I just grinned  
But when tough little boys grow up to be Dads  
They turn into big babies again.

Scared me to death when you took your first steps  
Well I'd fall every time you fell down  
Your first day of school, I cried like a fool  
And I followed your school bus to town.

Well I didn't cry when 'ole Yeller died  
At least not in front of my friends  
But when tough little boys grow up to be Dads  
They turn into big babies again.

Well I'm a grown man, as strong as I am  
Well sometimes it's hard to believe  
How one little girl with little blonde curls  
Can totally terrify me.

If you were to ask, my wife would just laugh  
She'd say I know all about men  
And how tough little boys grow up to be Dads  
They turn into big babies again.

I know one day I'll give you away  
And I'm going to stand there and smile  
Cause when I get home and I'm all alone  
Well, I'll sit in your room for awhile.

Well I didn't cry when 'ole Yeller died  
At least not in front of my friends  
But when tough little boys grow up to be Dads  
They turn into big babies again.

When tough little boys grow up to be Dads  
They turn into big babies again.

Angie had fallen asleep by the time the song ended. As Remy put her in bed, she mumbled, "I love ya, _pere_."

Again tears pricked Remy's eyes, this time from the soaring feeling in his heart. He kissed her forehead sweetly. "I love ya, too, _mi petite ange_."

/_In the hallway/_

Rogue back away from the door. She had been across the hall when Jean and Scott were fighting. She heard everything and had followed Remy to his room. She had watched the interaction between Remy and Angie.

_He must really love her. God Scott, I wish ya had seen this. Then maybe ya would know what an ass you're being!_ Rogue tried to keep her anger at Scott the foremost thought in her mind. It was easier than admitting that she was falling fast and hard for the devil-eyed Cajun.

* * *

Well, how am I doing? I was having serious writer's block and did not know what to write for this chapter, yet it ended up being my longest one yet! Was it good?


	7. Happy Birthday!

Hi! Glad you like the story! To be honest, I thought I might get a few reviews for the prologue or first chapter and then have to take it down because no one would be reading it. You proved me wrong!

Things are starting to get interesting folks! I'm over writer's block and on a role! This is a short chapter but expect the next one very, very, very soon!

Disclaimer: Seeing as I have no money, I doubt that I own X-men.

Review response:

Chapter 4

GambitGirl2008: Yes, she's the mom.

ishandahalf: Yeah, I was going to have it be a picture that someone took, but then I thought, why not a picture Angie drew? That was to show how crazy the anti-mutant thing is getting. Glad you liked the element thing, I thought it was cute.

**Chapter 5**

PyroManiac: Ha, ha! Opps! Guess I missed that typo! Thanks for telling so I didn't do it again. I had writer's block all week, but then I cracked that whole chapter out on Saturday. Goodbye writer's block, I'm on a role!

enchanted light : Thanks!

Chilean Rose: I know. I could totally see Scott treating Remy like crap. And yes, it will definitely be Romy. How can people be delusional enough to write Rogue/Scott and stuff like that?

GothikStrawberry: Don't worry, Angie will NOT get hurt in the story. I'm shooting to have Remy's WHOLE past shown a couple chapters from now (possibly 7, most likely 8). It will explain all about Angie's mom.

Chica De Los Ojos Cafe: Yeah, it's great. Doesn't Romy make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside?

xmengirlzrule: There is LOTS of Romy moments coming up, but as for when they get together . . . that's for me to know and you to find out! JK, honestly? I'm even sure. Expect it after she finds out about his past, so in three chapters, four at the most. As for killing Scott . . . I'll _definitely_ consider it!

* * *

-Chapter Six-

Happy Birthday!

/Bayville Mall/ Bayville, New York/ present time

"Are ya sure this is the right one?" Rogue asked Wanda. Her green eyes scanned over the trench coat, comparing to the other ones on the rack.

Wanda had her eyes closed, picturing the item she was looking for. "Yes, I'm sure this is like the one Remy lost in the fire."

Rogue gave a snort of laughter. "That's what ya said 'bout the last three coats."

"I'm positive this time."

"Fine. Let's get goin' then. We still have ta pick up Angie's stuff from gift-wrapping and the cakes before we head home." She glanced around while Wanda paid for the coat. "Where's that boyfriend of yours? Honestly, it's like takin' a six-year-old shoppin'!"

"He's just - energetic," Wanda said defensively as they walked out. "And to answer your question, he's probably next door getting a pretzel. He's been complaining for almost an hour how hungry he is." She rolled her eyes in an exasperated way.

The two girls set their bags down and sat on a bench to wait for John. He was indeed in line for a pretzel - a very long line. He waved at them and raised his hands as if to say 'It's a long wait, what can I do about it?'

Rogue saw the smile that light up Wanda's face as she waved back. "So, how are ya two doin'?" A smirk formed on her face. "Or, for the matter, _what_ are ya doin'?" The two-tone-haired girl raised her eyebrows suggestively.

Wanda elbowed her friend as a blush crept into her cheeks. "_Rogue_!"

"Sorry. But, seriously, how's it goin'?"

"Well, I know I said whoever I met at the club that night was just going to be a fling, ya know, a one-night kinda deal, but . . ."

"Ya really like him?"

Wanda looked directly into Rogue's eyes. The latter could see the former's eyes were shining with excitement. "He told me he loved me last night."

Rogue gave her friend a hug. "Oh, Wanda! That's great!" There was a slight pause. "It is great, right?"

"Hell yeah!" The two laughed. "So," Started Wanda, a hint of mischief in her voice, "How's _your _love life? Anybody new catching your eye?"

It was now Rogue's turn to blush. She regretted telling Wanda about her possible feelings for Remy. "Ah told ya, it's nothin'. Just a little crush. By this time next week my feelings will be totally platonic."

Wanda gave her friend a scrutinizing look. "Rogue, I could fertilize Storm's garden for a year with the bullshit that you're giving me."

Rogue opened her mouth to reply, but St. John chose that moment to join them. "So shelias, ready ta go?"

"Yeah," replied Wanda, giving Rogue a look that clearly stated 'we are going to finish this conversation later.'

The trio gathered their things and hurried home to set their plan into motion.

/Xavier's School for the Gifted/ Bayville, New York/ present time

Remy and Angie had spent their birthday out on the town. They had gone out to lunch and then to the park, just the two of them.

They returned to the mansion to find it quiet and seemingly empty. Angie clutched onto her father's leg. "Where is ev'ryone _pere_?"

"Dunno." He spotted a piece of paper bearing a single arrow, pointed towards the Rec Room. "Let's look in dere."

He opened the door and the Cajuns were greeted by a blast of noise.

"SURPRISE!" The room was full of the mansion's occupants. They were standing under a sign proclaiming :HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANGIE AND REMY! There was a table holding a few brightly wrapped gifts and two cakes, one pink with five candles, and one blue withtwenty-two candles. Wanda kept swatting John's hand as he gazed longingly at the flames.

Remy was stunned. Even in the few years he lived with a family he had never had a birthday party. Since he never had enough money or friends and family to throw Angie a party, she looked more lost then he did.

"T'anks ev'ryone. Dis is . . . it's . . . t'anks." Remy tried, and failed, to string together an eloquent thank you. Angie tugged at his pant leg, so he bent down to her level.

"What's goin' on?" She asked in an audible whisper.

"It's a birthday party for us." He whispered back.

Angie thought for a moment. "Like on TV?" He nodded. "All for us?" Another nod. "Wow!"

Angie ran up to the table to look at the cakes, her eyes full of excitement. The others took this as sign that the party was started. After the candles were blown out, everyone dug into the food. They ate, laughed, and danced for awhile.

Remy was shocked to find out that several of the others had pooled together and bought a trench coat to replace the one he had lost in the fire.

Angie was ecstatic about her presents, few as they were. Remy couldn't afford to buy her many things, so it was real treat for her to get them. She got two Disney movies, a stuffed rabbit, and a Barbie doll. All were greeted with equal excitement, except the Barbie.

Pulling the wrapping paper off, Angie stared at the box. She held it up for Remy to see. "What is it daddy?" Several people snickered.

"It's a doll, _petite_."

She gave it a odd look. "Don' like it."

"How come?"

"It looks like dat girl dat John dated when we lived in de city. 'Member? De one dat kept sayin' she wanted t' be a bunny."(1)

The room burst out into laughter as Wanda gave John the evil eye. He gave her a sheepish smile.

The party continued on for several hours, until Angie fell asleep on the couch. Remy began to pick her up, ready to take her to bed.

"Wait!" St. John stopped him. "Let Wanda do that."

"Why?"

"Cuz we're takin' ya for a guy's night out!" The Australian said with a grin. Before he could protest, Remy found himself being led out to the car by John, Piotr, and several others. _Well, dis is certainly turnin' out t' be an interestin' birthday. _

To Be Continued in Chapter Seven. (Coming VERY soon to a computer near you!)

* * *

(1) In case you didn't get it, Angie meant Playboy Bunny.


	8. Boys' Night Out and Drunken Confessions

WHOO! I feel like celebrating, I have over 50 reviews! Thank you guys so much. What better way to celebrate than updating?

NOTE: Part of the story will make more sense if you read this note. Remy and Angie's rooms are right next to each other. You can get to both of them through the hall, but they are also connect by a door. There is also a bathroom connected to every bedroom. Also, ROGUE CAN TOUCH!(I'll leave the details on how to you.)

WARNING: This chapter contains major Romy and a slightly inebriated Remy. Read at your own risk. ;)

Disclaimer: If I didn't own it in the first chapter, I definitely don't own it now.

* * *

-Chapter Seven-

Boys' Night Out and Drunken Confessions

Previously in "I Ain't de devil, I just look like 'im" :

"Cuz we're takin' ya for a guy's night out!" The Australian said with a grin. Before he could protest, Remy found himself being led out to the car by John, Piotr, and several others. _Well, dis is certainly turnin' out t' be an interestin' birthday. _

Mel's Bar/ Bayville, New York/ present time

"Fill 'em up again, mate!" John flagged down the bartender, holding up his shot glass. They had been had the bar for a few hours now and he was a bit unsteady on his feet.

It was going on 11:30 so most of the guys had gone home already. All that was left was John, Remy, Piotr, Logan, and, surprisingly, Scott. Remy didn't know why the goody-two-shoes had come along, but didn't feel the need to press the issue.

The five of them had been playing pool for about and hour, but as intoxication increased, the interest in the game decreased.

"Here mate." John handed one of the glasses to Remy, who threw his head back and downed the liquor. "T'anks, Johnny." He leaned on his pool cue and gazed at his companions, a mischievous smile adorning his lips. "Okay, next question. Who was ya first?"

"REM!" said John in a drunken whisper. "Ya tryin' ta help Logan find out I slept with Wanda?"

Logan said, "I heard that, Pyro," Causing the other three to laugh.

"How 'bout ya, One-eye?"

Scott took a swig of his beer, ignoring the question. As the others continued to stare at him, he gave a defeated sigh. "Jean wants to wait, and I'm not going to pressure her."

John laughed. "Ya sound like a bad TV movie, mate!" Scott turned red, but didn't say anything.

Piotr laid a hand on Scott's shoulder. "Do not listen to him, comrade. You are doing an honorable zing. I, too, am saving myself for marriage."

"Good choice, _mis amis_," mumbled Remy as he lined up his next shot.

"What's yer story, Gumbo?" asked Logan, speaking up for the first time.

"Yeah, you obviously don't fit into Piotr and mine's category," scoffed Scott, the alcohol making him bolder than usual.

Remy didn't answer at first. He grabbed his glass of beer off the table and chugged it down. "Young, blond, beautiful, definitely not innocent, and hated my guts." His grabbed the pool table as the room began to spin slightly.

"Figures."

The Cajun spun around to stare at Scott. "What's dat s'pposed t' mean?"

"Figures that someone you would date cheap whores!"

"Ya know, Scott, if ya just took dat stick outta your ass, ya might have fun once in awhile!"

"Oh, so having a kid when your seventeen is fun now? Guess I missed out on that one!"

In a flash, Remy was on top of Scott, punching every body part he could reach, with Scott returning the favor. Piotr waited a few minutes before walking over and pulling them apart.

Scott had a busted lip and Remy had a cut on his cheek. They had broken the table, a chair, and several glasses.

"I think it's time to head back." Proclaimed Logan. "Pyro, you and Piotr take these guys outside. Get 'em cooled off and into the jeep. I'll go pay off the tab" he glanced at the broken table, "and the damages."

The ride back to mansion was silent.

/Xavier's School for the Gifted/ Bayville, New York/ present time

Everyone went to their rooms separately, Remy and Scott both refusing help even as they staggered down the hall in their drunken post-fight state.

Remy stumbled into his bedroom, tripping over a chair as he shut the door. He searched around for the light switch, falling over many other objects along the way.

Suddenly the room was flooded with light. Rogue stood in the doorway to Angie's room. "Remy, is everything alright?"

He sank onto his bed. "_Magnifique (sp?), cherie_. What ya doin' in dere?"

Rogue ignored his sarcastic remark and walked over by him. "It was my turn ta check on Angie . . . Remy! You're bleeding!" She gasped. She ran into his bathroom and grabbed a first-aid kit. "Hold still." Gently, she held his face with one hand used the other the clean the cut. "So, what happened?"

He shrugged. "A fight." Remy stared at Rogue's face as she worked. "Ya are an _ange, cherie._"

Rogue shook her head. "An' your drunk, _cher_." She said, mimicking him.

He grabbed her hand and stared straight into her eyes. "_Non_, it's not de alcohol. Ya are de most _belle fille _I've evea seen."

Rogue blushed, but did not break the eye contact. " I love ya eyes. Angie's, too. They're so different." She said, trying to change to topic. It didn't work.

"I like yours, too. Two emeralds shinin' on de face of beautiful woman." His inhibitions forgotten, Remy leaned in closer. Their lips were inches apart. "Can I kiss ya?"

Rogue was torn. Half her mind was screaming _Don't do it! He's drunk! _while the other half yelled back **_Screw it! Ya know ya wanna do it! _**Finally the second half won and she closed the distance between them.

It started out simple and sweet. After a bit, Remy's tongue began to beg for entrance into Rogue's mouth. She complied and was greeted with the taste of alcohol. She wished the kiss would never end. _It feel so . . . right. Does this mean I'm in . . . love?_ Their tongues battled for dominance until lack of oxygen forced them to part.

It was then that Rogue realized they were laying back on the bed, both breathing heavily. Guilt washed over her as she thought of what she had just done. _He's drunk and if he remembers this in the mornin', he'll blame it all the alcohol. He'll probably think that I took advantage of the fact that he was drunk . . . _She was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't notice that Remy was talking to her. "What did ya say?"

He had sat up now and was looking at his hands. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't've done dat." He cast her an ashamed look. "Don't worry, I'll keep it a secret so your friends don't give ya a hard time cuz of it."

"What the hell are ya talkin' bout? Why should I care if the others know if we kissed? God, Kitty and Wanda already tease me for likin' ya! They'll just say 'it's-'" Rogue hand flew to her mouth as she realized what she just said. "'It's about time.'" She finished in a small voice.

"Ya like me?" Remy let out a snort of laughter. "Yeah, right."

"What's that s'pposed ta mean?"

"It means, ev'rybody likes ya at first, but den when dey get t' know ya, dey leave ya."

Rogue wasn't feeling guilt now, but anger. "If ya hadn't noticed, everyone hear has problems, but we haven't left each other yet."

"Ya don' understand-"

"If you're talkin' about being shot down by the opposite sex, I know alot more than ya do! Try spendin' all your teenage years havin' poison for skin so no one can touch ya!"

"Really? Dat must've been awful." Said Remy in disbelief.

Rogue calmed down. "Yeah, but I got over it." She took his hand. "I felt somethin' when ya kissed me, didn't ya feel it, too?"

Remy pulled his hand away. "Yes, an' dat's why I'm tryin' t' end dis before it begins."

"WHY?"

"Because it'll end sooner or later. Everything good always does." He buried his head in his hands.

Rogue gave him a curious look. "What happened ta her?"

"What do ya mean?"

"Is this about Angie's mom? Somethin' happened and now ya won' let people get close ta ya?"

Remy gave her a sad smile. "Somet'ing like dat."

"Can ya tell me?" He shook his head. "Remy, I did the same thing when I couldn't touch. I pushed people away; I refused ta make friends cuz I thought they'd all go away when they found out what a freak I was. But then I opened up ta them and those friendships helped me control my powers."

"I can't tell ya."

Rogue bit her lip in deep thought. "Do ya trust me?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Let me absorb your memories." Remy gave her a doubtful look, but Rogue pressed on. "Please, Remy I saw ya the other night after ya heard Scott in the library. Somethin' is bothering ya and I wanna help."

Remy considered the offer. What did he have to lose? Secrets don't stay secrets very long. "Fine. Do it."

"Ya sure?"

"Positive."

Rogue nodded. She laid him back on the bed and gave him a short kiss. "For luck." She said with a slight blush. She took his hand, concentrated, and felt the old familiar pull.

TBC . . .

* * *

Next up: Remy's past! Very soon, too. It's been finished since chapter 3, I just have to make some adjustments and I'll update.

How was this chapter? I wrote it in two hours and I wanted to quick submit it before I changed my mind and decided I didn't like it and then spend forever trying to fix something that doesn't need to be fixed. Did that sentence make any sense? Later - Takimi/Romy


	9. A Stroll Down Memory Lane

Hi! I can't stand it when people have cliffhangers, I feel bad that I did it to you guys. To make up for it, here's what y'all have been waiting for: Remy's past revealed!

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO ALL YOU LOYAL READERS OUT THERE!

Thanks to: abril4; ishandahalf; Allie-Allie; xmengirlzrule; Chica de Los Ojos Cafe; FrickyDarlin'; Kitrazzle Fayn; Chilean Rose; Silent Doom; heartsyhawk; GothikStrawberry; enchantedlight; PyroManiac; sleepy26; GambitGirl2008; Lady element;Chuckles123; Banana Panda;Zoken; Rogue Elf; and Lanceishot;who allhave reviewed my story since it's beginning. Thanks guys!

You guys always make me feel better, no matter how crappy the day has been.

Shout out to all those loyal readers who don't review: HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!

* * *

-Chapter 8 -

A Stroll Down Memory Lane

She felt herself overcome with emotions as the memories swirled around her. Orphanage, adoption, marriage, baby, exile. . . She felt herself stomach clench as wave after wave of nostalgia hit her, pulling her into the memories.

New Orleans General Hospital / New Orleans / 1983

A small, newborn boy lay in his cradle inside the hospital nursery. Peering in the widow is a young girl. The girl is staring at the baby in wonderment. Suddenly, her look of wonderment turns to sheer terror. She backs up to the wall and minutes later she runs out of the hospital.

/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/

Two doctors are standing over the child talking. Snatches of a conversation are heard.

"Poor child."

" . . .don't know the mother?"

"What's going to happen to him?"

". . . orphanage or foster care. . ."

"I've heard people call him _le diable blanc."_

"It's his eyes . . . pupil and iris are blood red and the rest is black."

"Dr. Essex . . . secret?"

"He may be one of those . . . _mutant _children . . ."

". . . studies?"

". . . nurses. . . named him."

"What . . .?"

"Remy."

/_ New Orleans orphanage / New Orleans, Louisiana / 1992_

Ms. Pavlov glared down at the child in front of her. "Ah swear, if ya run away from here again, Ah'm gonna beat cha wit' in an inch o' your life, Remy!"

A normal child would have been scared of such a threat. The brunette boy just scoffed. "_Non_! Ya'd lose ya license t' take care o' all dese kids if ya even laid one hand on me!"

"Damn de rules. Ah'm gonna lose my license anyway if dey ever come for an inspection an' you're gone. Ah'm surprised dat Dr. Essex hasn't turned me in, all de times he found ya an' brought ya back! Dat _homme_ may be nice, but he's crazy. Hell, Ah nearly fainted when Ah heard he tried t' adopt ya. "

A shudder racked the boy's skinny frame at the mention of Dr. Nathaniel Essex. The doctor had found Remy on quite a few of his escape attempts. Remy could never remember much of what happened while he was with Dr. Essex and it made him afraid of the man. "He tried t' 'dopt me?" He asked, his voice trembling. The woman didn't seem to notice the change in his demeanor.

"Don' get ya hopes up. He's always tryin' to adopted kids, I heard he looks all over de world for 'em, but he never gets 'em, poor man." Suddenly, she remembered where the conversation had started. "No mo' runnin' away. Now, git t' ya room an' cover up dose eyes, ya damn _diable_!"

His small hands clenched into fists. "I ain't de devil; I just look like 'im!" He shouted to her departing form. With more agility then children possess, he climbed out the window and ran into the city.

/ _City streets / New Orleans, Louisiana / 1993_

The young boy pulled his ill-fitting jacket closer. This man looked promising; he was walking down the street as if he owned it, dressed in expensive clothes and the watch on his wrist was a couple hundred bucks, easy. Fixing his glasses, Remy walked towards the man.

He was doing perfect. His speed wasn't too fast or too slow; he didn't make eye contact, and was just the right distance from the man as they passed. Surreptitiously, his small hand went into the pocket and-

"Not bad, boy, but ya never stood a chance." He found himself staring face to face with the man, who was tightly grasping his wrist.

Remy blinked. Was this man just _praising_ his attempt to pickpocket him? "How'd ya know?"

The man let out a hearty laugh. "Can ya keep a secret?" Remy nodded and the man leaned closer. "Ya just tried to steal from Jean-Luc LeBeau, de leader of the Thieves Guild."

Remy's eyes widened. He turned to run, but Jean-Luc stopped him. "Slow down, chil'. Dat was a quite a gambit ya took dere. You're gutsy, I like dat. Where ya from?"

"Around." The man raised an eyebrow. " I ran away from de orph'nage last year. Ain't been back since. If ya try t' take me back, I'll run again."

The man looked interested. "Orphanage? How come?"

This was just the opportunity Remy needed. Within seconds he'd have the man running, just like everyone else did. "My _mere_ didn' want me. Nobody does. Dey call me _Le Diable Blanc_." With a smirk Remy pulled off the sunglasses, waiting for the resulting gasp and hurried retreat that always followed.

It never came. Jean-Luc was staring at him with fascination. "Do ya want a family?"

Remy's heart began to race. _Does he mean what I t'ink he means? _. . . .

/ Thieves Guild Headquarters / LeBeau Mansion/ Bayou, Louisiana/ 1996

Remy was cowering in his room. He covered his ears as the shouting got louder. He couldn't understand why Henri was so mad. He hadn't tried to make the cup explode; it just happened. He wasn't even sure how he did it.

"It was a mistake t' adopt 'im, _pere_. So what if he's a good thief? Imagine what would happen if de Assassins found out ya adopted a. . .a. . . mutant!"

"Ya hold your tongue when ya speaking t' your father. An' just t'ink what a great thief he could be if gets dis mutation under control! T'ink of de possibilities, son."

"I am an' all I can t'ink of is de various ways we're gonna die! Ya can't leave 'im stay here!"

"I'm de head of de guild an' dis family, Henri, so I suggest ya leave de decision making t' me!"

"Fine! If ya want dat _diable blanc _as your son, den do it! But it'll be your fault when everything falls apart."

Remy felt anger swell in him and unbeknownst to him, when he placed his hand on the door, it had begun to glow pink. He began a mantra, "I ain't de devil, I ain't de devil . . ."

BOOM! The world went black as the door exploded.

/ Thieves Guild Headquarters / LeBeau Mansion/ Bayou, Louisiana/ 1999

"I hafta do WHAT!"

Jean-Luc narrowed his eyes at his son. "Don't talk to your _pere_ dat way! I told ya many times about the peace pact between the Thieves and Assassin Guilds. De only way we can do it is a inter-guild marriage and child."

"But why me? Henri's nineteen, I'm only fifteen!"

"Henri is married t' Mercy an' I'm not gonna break dat up. Ya gonna be sixteen in a few short months, son. Ya are de same age as Belladonna Boudreaux. We have agreed dat de two of ya will marry when ya both reach sixteen. Ya are expected t' have the chil' by de time ya both are seventeen."

"But Pere!"

"It's for de good of de guild Remy!" The older man's voice softened. "Please, son. Remember all I've done for ya. Ya adopted ya, got ya off de streets. I trained ya t' be a master thief." Remy began to walk out of the room. "I help ya keep your mutation a secret."

Remy stop, his back stiffened, but he did not speak. Instinctively, his fingers brushed over a fading scar on his temple from when his powers first manifested. "I took ya t' dat doctor, Essex. He helped ya control ya powers and he gave ya dat holographic watch t'ing to hide ya eyes. Please, Remy. Do dis for me." Remy bowed his head in defeat.

/Boudreaux Estate /Belladonna and Remy's 'home'/ 2000

"I HATE YA REMY LeBEAU!" Belladonna's screams could be heard through out the house.

Remy sat outside the room, unfazed. He heard those words on a weekly basis. Thoughts filled his head as his wife gave birth. _Mon dieu, we're sixteen, forced into a loveless marriage an' told t' make a kid. _A clock struck midnight. _Okay, so I'm seventeen an' minutes away from being a pere. Ha, most guys try NOT t' get dere girlfriends pregnant when dey have sex for de first time. Me, I lose m' virginity t' make a baby. _He buried his face in his hands. _Dieu, forgive me for bringing a chil' inta dis mess I call m' life._

A baby's cry filled the room. The sound of the midwife shouting, "It's a girl!" filled Remy's ears. A girl. He had a daughter.

/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/

Several hours later he found himself in his bedroom. Belladonna was sleeping, resting from the strain of childbirth. Remy sat in a chair holding his daughter, Angelique Mathilda LeBeau. Remy cringed at the middle name, but Bella had been insistent.

"_Bonjour mi petite ange_." He whispered. He had been dreading the birth of this baby. Neither of them wanting marriage or parenthood, he and Bella were constantly fighting, saying the baby would not be his/her responsibility because it had not been their choice.

But sitting here, with his daughter in his arms, Remy could feel nothing but love fill his heart. _Surely Bella felt dis same way. Maybe we can make dis marriage work after all._

Her little eyes began to flutter open for the first time. He felt his heart sink; he should have known he could only keep his mutation a secret for so long. What would happen now? _I'll never leave ya, Angie. No matter what happens._

/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/

"I'm officially terminating m' end of de peace pact. De Assassins Guild will no longer be on friendly terms wit' de Thieves Guild." Mr. Boudreaux picked up the peace treaty and proceeded to rip it in half. "M' daughter Bella also wants de marriage annulled an' refuses t' be called de mother of dat abomination." He sent a disgusted look towards Remy, who was holding the sleeping, three-day-old Angelique in his arms.

Remy sent him an equally disgusted look. "She is Angelique's mother, even if she doesn't want t' be, so she'll just have t' live wit' it. I ain't gonna lie just t' make all of ya feel better."

Belladonna flew out of her chair and screeched, "Ya will not go 'round tellin' people I'm de mother of . . . of . . . Satan's spawn!"

Remy stood up as well, his unusual eyes uncovered and flashing with anger. "_Cherie_, ya better be talkin' bout yourself, cuz I ain't no devil."

"I've changed m' mind, Jean-Luc. Not only do I want our children divorced, I want your chil' to be banned from N'awlins, for Bella's safety. His kind don't belong wit' civilized people." Said Mr. Boudreaux with fear at the look of anger on Remy's face.

This was more than Remy could take. "M' kind? M' KIND? Why don't I show ya just what 'm' kind' can do?" He had pulled a playing card out of his pocket, which was beginning to glow a reddish-pink.

"Remy!" Said Jean-Luc harshly. "Ya already caused enough trouble, don' start more." The man heaved a sigh. "He's right, Rem. I t'ink ya should leave de city. It'll just cause problems if ya stay."

Remy stood rooted to his spot. His father had just turned his back on him! He smashed the watch his father had bought from Essex on the table, pieces flying everywhere. "T'anks, _father_. I'll make sure I nominate ya for parent of de year." Remy said, venom dripping from his sarcastic remark. With one last glare at all the people in the room, Remy walked out and never came back.

/ Apartment/ New York City, New York/ 2002

Angie lay sleeping on the bed with Remy sitting beside her. Tomorrow she would forget that he had yelled at her, but he wouldn't.

Remy didn't try to stop the tears as they leaked out. The anxiety and pressure of being a single teenager father was starting to grate on his nerves. Despair and self-pity washed over him as he berated himself, convinced he was a bad father. He felt so lost, like he was sinking deeper and deeper under the water. If someone didn't help soon, he might not make it back to the surface.

/ Xavier's School for the Gifted/ Bayville, New York/ present time, 2005

Rogue took deep, steadying breaths as the aftereffects of absorption wore off. The despair of the last memory still lingered, causing tears to form in her eyes. _I didn't know it was possible ta hurt that much. God, Remy you're so much stronger than ya look._

Remy still lay unconscious on the bed. She traced the faint scar on his temple with gentle fingers. He looked so peaceful that Rogue almost couldn't believe those memories really belonged to him. It certainly explained why he didn't like to talk about his past; it brought up to many awful memories.

Rogue placed a loving kiss on his forehead and grabbed a blanket to cover him up. She turned off the light and set the alarm clock. She wanted to wake up before the others noticed she wasn't in her bed.

Snuggling under the blanket, she rested her head on his chest. Rogue drifted into a light sleep thinking of ways to show Remy that she wouldn't be like all those people in his past.

She wouldn't leave him.

* * *

Well, hope that answered all your questions 'bout Remy's past. I'm guessing some people thought something tragic happened to Belladonna, but nope, she was just a bitch. 

'Til next time- Takimi/Romy


	10. Pond side Revelations

Hey everyone. Don't worry, I didn't die! I'm SO sorry it took me this long to update. School was hectic and then when I did try and write, I would draw a blank! This was the hardest chapter to write. I still don't like the way it came out, so honest criticism please!

Romy Lover Oh, stop! You're making me blush!

lilpyro Thank you!

Silent Doom Thanks! Scott went along because of open invitation and because he's paranoid, like Remy would use the night away as a chance to run and leave Angie with the X-men. (shakes head) Like he'd ever do that. Stupid Scott.

enchantedlight Glad you liked it!

xmengirlzrule Thank you! I'll update ASAP.

Untouchablegoth I'll see what I can do about longer chapters, but don't expect much. Glad you like the story!

Minnaloushe I'll make sure Remy gets hugged in the next chapter, just for you! Glad for your feedback and that you like the story!

Kitrazzle Fayn Don't cry! Rogue's gonna make Remy happy again! ;)

sleepy26 thanks!

Allie-Allie Thanks, but don't expect updating like that to happen again very soon.

ishandahalf I know, don't ya just LOVE to hate Belladonna?

Chica De Los Ojos Cafe Thank you!

heartsyhawk Glad I helped reinforce your image of Bella ;)

PyroManiac "A little TLC ASAP, a little R & R for you and me!" Sorry, it's a song my mom used to listen to. But yeah, she definitely will give Remy some TLC.

GothikStrawberry Okay, are we on the same wavelength or something? I was SO planning on have Rogue shut Scott up! Hope you like this chapter.

Spyder616 Rogue will make his heart all better!

* * *

_-_**Chapter Nine- **

Pond side Revelations

_/Xavier's School for Gifted Children/ Bayville, New York/ present time_

Yesterday's events were fuzzy and unclear. For a moment he was unaware of where he was and how he got there. The pain was pulsating in his head. His mouth tasted awful and his cheek was stinging. The rest of his body was encompassed with a dull ache. He covered his head with his pillow, trying to block out the blinding light coming through the window.

Remy had the hangover from hell.

In the middle of vowing never to drink again, the Cajun noticed the scent of his pillow. It was feminine, slightly flowery, and definitely not his.

Forgetting his raging headache, Remy racked his brain. The jumbled pieces of last night's events slowly fell into place. _We were at de bar . . . Scott was an ass . . . came home . . . Rogue was in Angie's ro- Rogue! _He groaned in frustration, immediately assuming the worst. _'M a fuckin' idiot. Why'd I agree to lettin' her absorb m' mem'ries?_ He couldn't deny he was attracted to the green-eyed girl; but now that she knew about his past, she would never talk to him again. _Why do I keep thinkin' bout her leavin' de bed early dis mornin'? Dat's gotta be an alcohol-induced dream . . . doesn't it?_

Remy's inner monologue was cut short in the form of his daughter. "Daddy! You're awake now!"

Remy winced as her voice caused a sharp pain, but he quickly covered it with a smile. "Hey _petite_. Just let me change and I'll take ya t' breakfast."

She just rolled her eyes. "Rogue took me t' breakfast a long time ago. Ya an' St. John an' Scott all sleeped really late."

A glance at the clock confirmed her story; it was almost 11:30. "Rogue took ya t' breakfast?"

"Yeah, an' she washed m' hair an' her and Wanda did it in pretty braids an' Rogue helped me get dressed. See?" She twirled, showing off her outfit. She beamed at her father. "Rogue's really nice, daddy."

Remy was about the reply, when a voice floated in from Angie's room. "Angie? Where'd ya go? Angie?"

"In here Rogue! Daddy's awake!"

Rogue hurried into the room, a guilty look on her face. "Sorry, Remy. I was trying to keep her occupied so ya could sleep."

" 'S fine. She didn't wake me up." There was an uncomfortable silence as neither one knew what to say. "T'anks for watchin' her."

Rogue smiled. "No problem. She's the sweetest kid."

He grinned back. "She is, isn't she?" He replied, watching his daughter waving to some of the X-men who were out in the yard. "Listen, could ya watch for a little bit more? I'll shower an' get some aspirin. Den maybe ya an' me can talk about, ya know, last night?"

Rogue was relieved. _He remembered. Let' s just hope that's a good thing. . . _"Sounds good. How bout we meet by the pond after lunch?"

"Deal."

/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/

Lunch was an uncomfortable affair.

St. John sat next to Wanda, nursing a coffee. He kept glancing between Remy and Scott, as if expecting another fight.

Scott and Remy didn't acknowledge each other's presence, refusing to look at each other. Scott's lip was slightly swollen and Remy's cheek was bandaged, but both declined to comment on the origin of their wounds.

After an excruciating half-hour, Angie finished her lunch. Much begging and pleading followed as Remy tried to get her to take a nap. Once he finally got her in bed, he made his way out to the spacious lawn.

Upon arriving there an important fact dawned on him. _I don' know where de hell de pond is!_ While contemplating what to do next, the world went dark.

Delicate, feminine hands were covering his eyes. "You're late." A voice teased, her breath tickling his neck as she tried to whisper into his ear, finding she was too short to reach it.

Remy smiled. "Angie didn' wanna take a nap. 'Parently almost fallin' asleep at de table durin' lunch means ya not tired." Turning around to face her, he searched her face, not receiving the reaction he had been expecting since their 'chat' earlier.

Rogue was smiling- a nervous smile, but a smile nonetheless. There wasn't any trace of repulsion, pity, or hesitation that usual followed the unveiling of his past.

Their eyes locked, green staring into red-on-black. Rogue could see the confusion and uncertainty in his gaze. Offering her hand, she said, "How 'bout we have that talk?"

He nodded and took her hand, trying to ignore the jolt in his stomach from the simple touch. _Don' fall in love, nothing good ever lasts, don't fall in love!_

Hand in hand, the Southerners walked to the pond.

/Professor Xavier's office/

Two figures stand in front of the window, gazing out. 

"Ya think it's a good idea lettin' Stripes get close to Gumbo, Chuck?"

"Yes, Logan. Mr. LeBeau seems to have some troubling thoughts at the moment. I have tried to probe his mind, but he has a very strong mental block. He refused to talk to me about what is distressing him; but he has seems to open up to Rogue. This will be good for both of them." The Professor gave the couple one of his seemingly all-knowing looks before going back to his desk. "So, have you seen the latest article on the anti-mutant movement?"

/Library window/

Scott's lips curled into a sneer, causing him pain as his wound was stretched. He watched as Rogue came up behind Remy and then walked away hand-in-hand with the Cajun. _Who does this guy think he is? He's probably telling Rogue that I started the fight last night and he had nothing to do with it, he just hit me out of self-defense or something. Hasn't he ruined enough lives? I mean, first he screws up his own life, then he gets some girl pregnant, raises the kid in an unsafe lifestyle, and now he's dragging Rogue down with him. _He clenched his hand into fist. _I'm going to stop this before he wrecks another life . . . _

/Pond/

The walk was silent, both of them deep in thought. When they reached the water, they sat down in the grass.

Remy searched the ground for smooth stones and skipped them across the glassy surface. Rogue just waited; he would start talking when he was ready.

The early afternoon was warm. Rogue felt herself being lulled into a light sleep when Remy spoke up.

"What happened last night?"

"What d' ya mean?" Ask Rogue, her mind feeling slightly groggy.

"How'd ya end up in m' room? Why'd we kiss? Why'd ya sleep in m' bed?" Remy turned away and berated himself for asking the last question. _Could I sound more like an idiot?_

Rogue blushed slightly as she answered the questions. "Ya came stumblin' inta ya room drunk. I was in by Angie, so I came ta check on ya. Ya cheek was bleedin' so I was cleanin' it an' ya . . . asked ta kiss me. So we did. When ya tried ta push me away after admittin' ya felt the sparks between us, I asked what was botherin' ya. When ya wouldn't talk, I offered ta absorb it from ya, an' ya agreed. Afterwards, I slept in ya room an' went ta my room earlier this mornin'. " She gave Remy a nervous look. "Are ya angry at me?"

He took her hand in his, giving it a reassuring sqeeze. "_Non, cherie_." He skipped another rock. "What mem'ries did ya see?"

"Ya at the hospital when ya were born, when ya ran away from the orph'nage, when ya met ya adoptive dad, when ya powers manifested, when ya learned about ya . . . fiancee, when Angie was born, an' when ya . . . left home." She looked at her lap during the last statement, unsure of how he would react.

_At least ya only saw de bad ones,_ Remy thought sarcastically. Out loud he said, " So, ya agree wit what Scott says 'bout me now dat ya know de whole story?"

Rogue gave a disgusted sigh. "Scott's a dick. Always has been. Why do ya even let him git ta ya?"

Remy gave her a confused look. "_Moi_?"

"Don't act innocent! Last night ya said ya got into a fight. I'm not blind; I saw Scott's face this morning." Remy started to defend himself, but Rogue cut him off. "I'm not saying he didn't deserve it, in fact, I bet if I had been there, I would have hit him harder."

Remy gave a short laugh. An image of Rogue making Scott making cry filled his mind. "I bet ya would, _cherie_."

Rogue looked directly into Remy eyes. "Ya are an amazin' person. Ya overcame so much stuff an' ya're raisin' Angie inta a beautiful, smart girl. Don' let anybody, especially Scott, tell ya different."

Hearing the sincerity in her voice, Remy couldn't help but believe her. "T'anks, Rogue." Rogue leaned on Remy's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her.

There was a comfortable silence for awhile.

One detail nagged at the back of Rogue's mind. "So ya were married?"

"Technically still am."

She sat up quickly. "WHAT?"

"I refuse t' sign de divorce papers, 'til she changes what she wrote f'r de reason. 'Husband abandonment' m' ass. 'Sides, 's not like I need de divorce. I don' date, mos' _filles_ turn an' run when dey find out ya got a kid. As an added bonus, it pisses de hell outta Bella. She wants t' get remarried, but needs me t' sign first."

Rogue heart slowed down slightly. "Did ya love her? I mean, ya had a kid together." She stared at her lap, unable to look him in the eyes, afraid of what she might see. Mockery? Pity? Disgust?

Remy was shocked. Was she implying what he thought? _Could she really love me, even after knowin' everyt'ing? _Gently, he lifted her chin so she was looking at him. "Ya saw m' mem'ries. We got married an' had a kid cuz we were told dat's what we s'pposed t' do." Rogue gave a weak nod, but still looked doubtful. "Wanna know a secret, _cherie_? De only time I slept wit' her was when she got pregnant wit' Angie. Bella an' me had separate bedrooms. We hated each other's guts. Had since . . . well, since we met. An' she even tried t' get outta it. She begged her father t' let her have artificial insemination."

Rogue felt her doubt lifting, when Remy began to laugh uncontrollably. "What's so funny?"

"Bella . . . refusin' t' . . . sleep wit' . . . her . . . husband!" He choked between his peals of laughter. Rogue just watched in confusion for several minutes. When he calmed down, Rogue gave him a serious look.

"So, ya didn' love her?"

"_Non_. Ya evea been in love?"

"Dunno. There is this one guy, but I'm not sure where that's goin'. How 'bout ya?"

Their faces were mere inches apart now. "'M not sure. Does it count if 'm still tryin' t' figure out de relationship?"

"Let's find out." Their lips met and they shared a soul-searing kiss. They didn't have to say it out loud; they could feel love and desire flowing through their bodies.

When they finally broke apart, Remy leaned against the tree trunk and Rogue laid on his chest. As their breathing slowed down, she could feel his body relax, as if he was content for the first time in a long time.

Rogue felt his deep voice rumble in his chest as he began to talk. "What do ya say 'bout going out tomorrow? O' course, we'll prob'ly have t' take Angie along f'r a couple o' de dates, but not necessarily de first. . ."

Rogue stood up and looked down at the Cajun. "Wait! I find out 'bout your past an' your kid an' don' run away, so we're immediately a couple cuz I admitted I like ya?" She asked in teasing tone.

He stood up as well, a smirk playing on his lips. "Dat's how it works. Ya might even have to suffer through a few more kisses like dat last one, too. Are ya up t' it?"

"A girl's gotta do, what a girl's gotta do." They shared a smoldering kiss. "Mississippi girls have a high threshold for pain."

"So do Louisiana boys," Whispered Remy as he leaned in again. Just as their lips were about to touch, Rogue's cell phone rang. She pulled away, mumbling about awful timing.

"Hello? . . .I told ya I was going for a walk. . . But Kitty can't someone- . . . Fine. I'll be right there." She hung up and turned to Remy. "Guess we gotta head back. Kitty is having a crisis. She won't tell me what it is, just says I 'need to get back quick!'"

Remy smiled. " 'S fine. Angie's prob'ly awake, so I should be headin' back anyway." He offered his arm. Rogue grinned and looped her arm through his and they began the trek back to the mansion.

"Ya evea gonna tell me what was so hilarious 'bout Bella refusin' ta sleep with ya?" Asked Rogue, her voice full of curiosity.

" 'S not really funny, more of an ironic funny."

"What d' ya mean?"

"Since Bella was 'bout fifteen, she's opened her legs for any guy who's asked her."

"Sounds like some you'd date."

The Southerners whipped around, facing the third person who had joined their conversation. Scott walked over from behind the shed, where he had been waiting.

"What did ya say, _homme_?" Asked Remy, anger flashing in his eyes.

"Same thing I said last night: It'd be just like you to date cheap, easy whores."

Remy moved to punch him, but Rogue made it there first. SMACK! The sound filled the air as Rogue slapped him as hard as she could. "Don't. Evea. Talk. 'Bout. What. Ya. Don't. Understand."

Scott stared at her in disbelief. "Don't understand? I'm helping you, Rogue! This guy is bad news. I mean, just look at his life!"

"I did. An' I can tell ya Remy's a hell of a better man than you'll evea be."

"Fine. I see. I didn't want to do this, but you forced me to. Rogue, as team leader, I forbid you to pursue a relationship with . . . him." He gave Remy a disgusted look. Rogue didn't answer at first.

Finally, she gave him a sweet smile. "Thanks for lookin' out for me, Scott. Now go ta hell." With that, she punched him in gut. He fell to the ground clutching his stomach in pain. "Try ta tell me what ta do again an' my knee'll find a home a little further south," She threatened.

Grabbing Remy's hand she began stride toward the mansion. "C'mon, Kitty's prob'ly havin' a heart attack in there."

"Wait." Rogue stopped. Remy gave her a passionate kiss. "T'anks. We can go now."

/Rogue and Kitty's Room/

"So, this one, or this one?" Kitty had gone through most of the closet; clothes covered both beds and the desk.

Rogue flopped back on her bed, on top of a pile of blouses. "Kitty, if Piotr finally get the courage ta ask ya out, I doubt he's gonna care what ya are wearin'."

"I know, but. . .it's just that . . . Oh, never mind!" She tossed the two dresses on the floor and sat down in front of her vanity.

"What's wrong, Kit?"

"I've never been this nervous for a date before, Rouge! I keep thinking I'm gonna screw up royally and he's gonna hate me." The brunette confessed.

"Oh, Kitty." Rogue went over and hugged her friend. "I've seen the way he looks at ya. He's already head over heels."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Thanks, Rogue." Said Kitty, hugging her back. "So, should I wear the blue or the purple?"

Rogue rolled her eyes. _Some things nevea change. _

/Street Cafe/ New Orleans, Louisiana/ present time

Dr. Essex scanned the crowd looking for his target. Finally he spotted someone.

She was blonde, her curly hair was pulled back witha few tendrils framing her face. Her tank top was low-cut, revealing her ample cleavage. Her jean skirt, already short, rode up even further as she crossed one long, tan leg over the other. She had slid one foot out of her stiletto sandals to run it up and down her companion's leg.

Yes, this was her.

Dr. Essex made his way over. He cleared his throat when he reached the table. "Are you Miss Belladonna Boudreaux?"

She looked his way. "_Oui. _What d' ya want? If ya can't see, 'm busy."

"I wanted to talk to you about Remy LeBeau."

* * *

AHH! I finally update and I put in a cliff hanger! Sorry! So, quick poll. Should Bella help the bad guy and/or reveal Remy's past to everybody at the mansion! 


	11. Dinner and a Rally

Yea! I'm at chapter ten and about halfway through the plot. When I first started writing this I figured it would be about 10 chapters and an epilogue, but now it looks like it's gonna be more like 20 chapters. I'm sure you guys don't mind ;)

Shout out to all my reviewers: I have officially passed the 100 mark! THANK YOU! And to all of you who gave me ideas on what to do with the Bella situation; thanks SO much! They were great inspiration and I took aspects from lots of them to come up with what I'm gonna do to her . . . but you'll just have to wait and see what that is!

IMPORTANT NOTE: Okay, so I'm in my senior year and school is getting really hectic, but have no fear! In less than a week my spring break starts so I'm gonna work like crazy to get the main story line for the rest of the story figured out so I can update sooner between chapters. I have been flying by the seat of my pants lately. I mean, for the last couple chapters I literally didn't know what was going to happen in them until I actually sat down to type them.

* * *

-Chapter Ten-

Dinner and a Rally

/Xavier's School for the Gifted/ Bayville, New York/ present time

Professor Charles Xavier nodded at Logan and Hank as they came into the room. The whole group was now present for his announcement.

He hesitated to talk, wondering how many of the faces he would still be looking at in the weeks to come. Taking a deep breath, he began.

"I thank you all for gathering at such a short notice. I am sure you have noticed that I have only called the senior members, most likely giving speculations as to the nature of this meeting. I must ask you for full confidentiality; what it said in here, I would like to keep in here. I do not wish the younger students or people outside this institution to know the severity of the events that are taking place." 

" 'S 'bout de anti-mutant stuff, isn't it?" Remy asked, thinking back to that night weeks ago, still able to picture clearly the sight of his home swallowed up in flames. Xavier gave a grim nod and Rogue tightened her grip on Remy's hand.

"Living here in Bayville is going to become dangerous soon. I caution all of you to be careful in the weeks ahead. I know from a very reliable source that the anti-mutant group terrorizing mutants is Friends of Humanity."

"Are we going to have to leave the institute?" Queried Jean, looking terrified of the prospect.

"I am afraid that will not do any good. The organization in Bayville is not the whole group. They are a local chapter of a larger group that is all over the nation, possibly the world. The media has not been broadcasting anything about the horrors that are taking place in other countries. They are trying to act as if it is not happening, but some of you know first hand that that is not true." His eyes glanced first to Remy and St. John, before looking Piotr. "My source said that FOH has not given up, they are just waiting until the right time to strike again."

"Did your source know when that is?" Asked Ororo, her voice lined with worry. Logan laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. She leaned back into him, fiddling with her engagement ring, seeking solace in her fiancee's arms.

"Somewhat. The nation leader is supposedly coming here soon and my source is almost certain that that will be when they reveal themselves." He held up a piece of paper. "Tonight there is going to be a rally/debate in the Town Square. The topic is mutants and their treatment." The Professor cast a serious look around the room. "I am assuming most, if not all, of you will want to attend. I am telling you now that I forbid it. If FOH does attack it could get dangerous. I will attend the meeting with Logan and Ororo. We will inform you what we learn tomorrow. I hope you will all do well to heed my advice. You are dismissed."

As he watched the students file out, a fatherly smile found its way onto his face. Most of them were coupled off, walking hand in hand or with comforting arms around each other.

"Charles?" Questioned Ororo, expressing her confusion at his countenance.

He gave a small gesture towards the last couple leaving, Remy and Rogue. They each had an arm wrapped around the other and Remy placed a gentle kiss on Rogue's temple as they walked out of the room. "Love prevails even in the worst situations."

_/Remy's room/_

Remy stood nervously in front of the mirror. He ran a hand through his hair before smoothing out imaginary wrinkles in his shirt. The Cajun couldn't deny it; he was nervous. _Give me FOH any day. I haven't been on a real date since I was fifteen! Well, dere was dat blind date dat Johnny tried t' set me up wit' last year . . . But does it really count as a date if she dumps ya halfway through f'r her ex-boyfriend?_

A catcall was issued from behind him and Remy whipped around. Wanda and Angie were standing in the doorway. "You clean up good," said Wanda, giving him a wink.

"Yeah, daddy. Ya look pretty!" Exclaimed Angie.

Remy laughed and picked up his daughter. "Really? Pretty? Not handsome?"

She scrunched up her small face in thought_. "Non,_ pretty."

"So," Began Wanda, a slight hint of laughter in her voice, "Where are you and Rogue gonna go?"

The nervousness returned to his face. "A restaurant 'bout thirty minutes fr'm here."

"Don't worry. You two are gonna have a great time."

"I hope so."

/_Rogue and Kitty's room/_

"Are ya sure I look alright, Kitty?" Rogue gazed down at her outfit, feeling unsure of herself. "Don't ya think it a little . . . girly?"

Spending many years with poisonous skin had led the green-eyed girl to prefer long-sleeved shirts and pants or long skirts. She never was one for revealing clothes.

Kitty shook her head. "You look great, Rogue!" Indeed, the jean skirt and black, lace-trimmed tank top accented her slim frame, giving her a very sexy, feminine look

Rogue turned back to the mirror. "I feel naked with this shirt on! 'Sides, it's a tank top and it's cold outside."

"I have just the thing!" The brunette started to tear through her closet. After a few minutes she gave a triumphant cry. She handed the shirt to Rogue. It was a simple button-up sweater. It's shade of emerald matched Rogue's eyes perfectly.

"Oh, Kit, this is perfect! Thank ya!"

"Don't mention it. You better hurry, you're supposed to meet Remy downstairs right now!"

As Rogue sprinted out of the room, she called over her shoulder, "Thank ya so much and don't worry; I'll tell ya and Wanda everything when I get back!"

/_Foyer/_

Rogue slowed down as she reached the foyer. Remy was pacing in front of the doors, a bouquet of flowers in his hand. _God, he's sexy!_ She watched him pace for a bit before making her presence known.

"Hey, Remy." She walked over to him, enjoying the awed look on his face.

"Ya look _tres belle, cherie_." He said, handing her the flowers.

"Thanks." She placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Ready ta go?"

_"Oui."_

_"_Wait!" A small voice rang out, followed shortly by Angie appearing in her pajamas. "Wait daddy!"

"What is it,_ ange?"_ He asked kneeling to her height

_"Je t'aime, pere."_ She said, giving him a hug

_"Je t'aime, aussi."_

Suddenly as she had come, Angie ran out of the room, shouting over her shoulder, "Have fun, daddy! Bye, Rogue, see ya in de mornin'_!"_

_/Tante Rochelle's/ Outskirts of New York City/ present time_

Rogue got out of the car and gave the building a disbelieving look. It was small and tucked away on a side street. The faded sign outside read: Tante Rochelle's. "We drove half and hour for this?"

Remy took her arm and began to lead her inside. "Trust me, one bite o' de food an' ya will t'ink ya back home."

The atmosphere inside made it seem like a completely different place. It was bright, friendly, and full of the scent of Southern cooking. Rogue inhaled deeply, thinking back to her years in Mississippi.

"Remy!" The couple turned to see a woman walking their way. She looked to be in her forties, with long, dark hair and a friendly face. "Oh, chil', 's been far t' long!" She stepped up to Remy, wrapping him in a motherly hug.

"Good t' see ya, too, Rochelle."

"Ah missed ya when ya moved; Saturday nights aren't de same." The woman cast a glance in Rogue's direction. "Where's Angelique an' de orange-haired boy dat always comes wit' ya?"

_"_Dey stayed home dis time." Remy took Rogue's hand and pulled her forward. "Rochelle, dis is Rogue. Rogue, dis is de wonderful cook and owner, Rochelle."

Rogue smiled. "It's nice ta meet ya."

Rochelle peered into Rogue's face, as if searching for something. Finally, she nodded her head in approval. "Dis one's a keeper, _cher."_ She turned to Rogue. "Take good care o' dis one, chil' an' he'll nevea leave ya."

Thoroughly embarrassed, the two Southerners followed the woman to a booth in the back of the restaurant. After she took their drink orders, the couple was left alone.

"So," said Rogue, trying to break the awkward silence, "Rochelle seems nice. How do ya know her?"

"Me, Angie an' John used t' come here ev'ry Saturday f'r dinner." The uncomfortable air lifted as Remy began to entertain her by telling stories of things that had happened during those Saturday meals. The conversation continued to flow between them and before they knew it, they had been at the diner for two hours.

"Guess we should head back," said Rogue, downing the last of her coffee.

Remy tried to pay the bill, but Rochelle refused. "'S on de house, chil'. Ya jus' start comin' here again an' we'll call it even."

Remy and Rogue were in an euphoria as they drove home, both certain they had just had the best night of their life. They walked slowly to Rogue's room, unwilling to let the date end.

"Well, we're here."

"Yeah."

"I had a great time tonight."

"Me, too."

"Maybe we could do it again sometime?"

"I told Angie wemightgo t' de zoo tomorrow. Do ya wanna come wit'?"

"Sure."

They leaned in close, sharing a long, lingering kiss.

"DAAAAAADDEEEEEEEEEEEE!" A loud cry filled the hall, coming from upstairs.

Remy gave Rogue a reluctant smile. "I'm bein' called. See ya in de mornin'?"

"Yeah." With one last smile and a kiss, Remy turned and sprinted towards the steps.

Rogue opened the door, not even noticing Wanda and Kitty jump back from their eavesdropping position. She walked trance-like to her bed and flopped down, staring at the ceiling with a odd smile plastered on her face.

"Rogue?"

"You all right?"

Kitty and Wanda hurried over to their friend, unnerved by her behavior. Slowly she turned her head to face them.

"I think I'm in love."

_/Remy's room/_

Remy sat in a chair, slowly rocking Angie to sleep, her nightmare long forgotten as she lay enveloped in her father's arms.

"Hey_, petite ange._ I know ya can't hear me, but I gotta tell someone. Rogue's amazin'! I don't know what scares me more: de fact dat someone like her likes me, or de fact dat I t'ink I love her."

/_Next morning/_

****

Bayville Times

_The Worst Has Past, Or Has It?_

_Bayville citizens are beginning to sleep easier these days, but are they being lulled into a false sense of security?_

_Mutant riot and protests are happening less and less lately. According to the police, there hasn't been any fires reported in two weeks and they have only had to break up three fights. Chief Bronson said, "The citizens of Bayville, human and mutant, can rest easy. Thanks to the exceptional work of the police squad, the streets are secure again. I also plan to start a coalition to promote equality between mutants and humans."_

_Don't expect to join that coalition any time soon. Last night, after attending the mutant rally-turned-riot in the park, Bronson was found dead, the words 'mutant lover' burned into his skin._

_The Bayville city officials and police are urging people to be cautious. As tension rises, the city could become a very dangerous place to be, even for non-mutants. This reporter urges people to be careful. Things are going to get worse before they get better._

Sinister crumpled the article in disgust. _Just a few more steps and my project will be fully operational. Then those mutant-haters will really have something to be afraid of.

* * *

_

HI! Did you like that little bit of Logan/Ororo in there? I think they're ubercute together. If you don't like it, don't worry, it won't come up that much (unless you want it to, hint hint.)

Sorry if this chapter sucks. I needed it to transition into my next plot twist. Next chapter will be up ASAP. Takimi/Romy


	12. Almostexwives and Other Bad Guys

Thanx to: Minnaloushe; Chica De Los Ojos Cafe; untouchablegoth; Guarded Secrets; GothikStrawberry; ishandahalf; PyroManiac; Missy; enchantedlight; xmengirlzrule; Night'sKnight; Spyder616; el diablo; and Stormshadow for reviewing the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I've been forgetting to put this is lately. I don't own Remy, X-men, or anything recognizable. Isn't that the most depressing sentence to write?

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Almost-Ex-wives and Other Bad Guys

/Sinister's Lab/ Somewhere in New York/ present time

A man and a woman sat in the laboratory, finalizing their plan. The man reached into the pocket of his lab coat and pulled out a metallic ring. It was made of a thick metal and appeared to be large enough to fit around a person's wrist.

"The syringe with the sedative and this PDB will be hidden in the limousine. I encourage you to use the sedative as soon as possible. It is imperative that you put the PDB on his wrist after he is unconscious."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Ya on'y told me _five _times." She picked up the PDB, looking at it from all angles. "What's dis t'ing f'r anyway? Ya int' kinky stuff, _cher_?" She asked, raising a seductive eyebrow.

He fixed her with a steely glare. "I thought we agreed that I would not question your motives if you didn't question my work?" When the expression on her face didn't change, he let out an exasperated sigh. "It is a PDB, Power Deactivating Bracelet. When a mutant wears it, they are unable to use their powers."

"Couldn' dey jus' take it off?"

"It has to be turned off, or it won't come off their wrist. I possess the only control to turn it off. Are we done playing Twenty Questions?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

The blonde lost her flirtatious air, becoming business-like. "Jus' one more: When do I get m' money?"

He handed her a stack of bills. She carefully counted it, her head turning sharply to stare at him. "Dis is on'y half o' what we agreed. Ya t'ink 'm some dumb blonde dat ya can easily trick?"

"No, I'm just ensuring that I get my end of the bargain. You deliver Mr. LeBeau to me and you will receive the rest of the money."

"Deal. Have de driver ready t' pick me up in an hour." The blonde put the money in her purse and began to walk out the door.

"An hour? What do you need an _hour _for?"

She turned around and gave her 'boss' a coy smile. "A girl's gotta look her best t' meet her husband."

/Xavier's School for the Gifted/ Bayville, New York/ present time

News of the Police Chief's fate spread like a wildfire through the institute. It was no surprise to anyone when the teachers began to tighten security around the mansion and the grounds. The students were informed that all outings had to be chaperoned and approved by the Professor.

Needless to say, this didn't go over well with most of the student population. Huge as the mansion was, it seemed crowded when everyone was stuck inside.

Resigning to the fact that the wouldn't be able to find a place to be alone, Remy and Rogue agreed to join the large group in the Rec room watching movies. They sat in a chair towards the back of the room, hoping for some privacy.

"Rogue? Will ya color wit' me?" Angie stood in front of her father and his girlfriend, a pleading look on her face.

"Sure, Angie." Rogue looked at Remy as she stood up and mouthed 'sorry.'

Remy watched the two walk off with a wistful expression on his face. _I gotta teach dat girl better timin'. _

/Later/ Front gate/

The blonde Cajun stared at the mansion, comparing it to her own back in New Orleans. _Remy sure got himself some impressive friends. _She cocked her head to the side. _It's big, but mine back home's bigger. Well, here goes nothin'._

She smoothed her clothes one more time and pushed the intercom button. After several moments of silence, the black box crackled to life. "What do ya want?" The voice was gruff and intimidating, not what she had been expecting. _Don't be scared, _she chided herself_, Ya are de sister o' de head o' de Assassins Guild!_

"M' name's Belladonna Boudreaux. 'M here t' see Remy LeBeau."

"Is he expectin' ya?"

"Not exactly." At the voice's hesitation, she decided to throw out the only card she had. "'M his wife."

/Foyer/

Logan stared at the intercom in disbelief. _Wife? What is Gumbo not tellin' us?_

"Hello? Still dere, _cher_?"

Logan hesitated, his hand positioned over the reply button. "Yeah. A buzzer is gonna sound and then the gate'll open. Come up to the front door."

He waited several minutes until there was a light knock at the door. The Canadian didn't know what he was expecting, but this girl wasn't it. Her blue eyes and blonde hair gave her an innocent look that contrasted drastically with her outfit. She was wearing a red halter top paired with skintight, black leather pants. She gave him a flirtatious smile and he could smell the desire rolling off her. _Guess Scott wasn't far off when he said Angie's mom was a cheap whore._

Bella was doing her own evaluation._ Cute, but too old. Pity. _"So, can I see Remy now?"

"Follow me." With out waiting for her, Logan started down the hall. Bella had to run to catch up with him.

"Could ya slow down? Dese are expensive heels; dey are not designed f'r runnin'." Logan's only reply was to shake his head, slowing down slightly. _Damn spoiled rich kid. _

/Rec Room/

Remy laughed as he watched Jean and Scott argue over St. John's Charades skills. They had been playing guys (Scott, Remy, St. John, Piotr, Kurt) versus girls (Wanda, Jean, Rogue, Kitty, Amanda) for half an hour and competitive sides were starting to come out.

The noise was so loud that the group didn't hear Logan come in until he shouted. Immediately the room fell silent and all heads turned towards him. "Ya got a visitor, Gumbo."

Remy looked at the Canadian in confusion. "Who'd be here t' see me?"

"Me." The blonde stepped out from behind Logan, revealing herself to the room. "Hey, Remy. Long time, no see."

Millions of emotions swam across his face as he stared, unable to articulate a greeting. After several moments, regained use of his vocal chords. "What de hell are ya doin' here, Bella?"

Bella gave a light laugh. "Not 'xactly de 'hello' I was expectin', but I guess I deserve it." She glanced nervously around the room; it would be much harder to lie to him in front of an audience. "Can we talk somewhere private?"

"_Non_."

"I really t'ink dat-"

"_Non_. We stay here."

"Fine. Have it your way." She dug into her purse and produced several legal documents. She handed them over to Remy. "Ya need t' sign dose. No mo' games."

Remy flipped through the papers, looking for anything new. "Right. Who do ya feel guilty f'r sleepin' wit' dis time?"

Bella gave him an indignant look. "F'r ya information, 'm gettin' married in six months. I need t' be divorced t' do dat."

Rogue cringed at the last statement. _Busted._ She saw many of her teammates, first look at Remy in surprise, then looking at her reaction. Rogue was more worried about Angie. She looked at the spot where Angie was coloring just in time to see the little girl wander over to her dad.

Meanwhile, Remy and Bella were in each other's faces. Their talk hadturned into a shouting match and they were oblivious to their audience.

"It was a fuckin' arranged marriage. Get over it; it wasn' meant t' last f'rever!"

"It coulda worked, if ya an' your _pere_ weren' such fuckin' bigots!"

"Don' ya dare bring m' father int' dis! It was ya own father's fault; he neva said ya were a mutant!"

"See? Ya said it yaself! Ya don' wanna be married t' me cuz 'm a mutant! Ya call dat not bein' a bigot?"

"Don' flatter yaself! I didn' like ya _before_ I knew ya were a mutant!"

"Why? Cuz ya wouldn' be able t' jump int' bed wit' a different _homme_ ev'ry night once ya got pregnant?"

"We were sixteen, dammit! Dat's too young t' get married an' have kids!"

"An' ya couldn' sleep around anymore."

"Bastard!"

"Slut!"

"Je vous déteste!" (I hate you.)

"Je vous déteste, aussi!" (I hate you, too.)

The two Cajuns were breathing deeply, glaring daggers at each other. The room was deathly quiet.

"Daddy?" Remy and Bella both looked at Angie, who was pulling on her father's pant leg. "Who is she?"

Remy lifted Angie up and turned to face Bella. "Why don' ya ask her, _petite ange_?"

The little girl turned towards Bella expectantly. "Who are ya?"

Bella shifted uncomfortably. In all the scenarios she had pictured, meeting her daughter wasn't in any of them. "Well. . . 'M ya _mere_, Angelique." She gave the girl a smile, not knowing why she felt the need to be accepted by the five-year-old.

Angie stared at her mother for almost five minutes. No one made a sound, waiting to hear her answer. "We don' need ya."

"What?"

"Daddy took care o' me all by himself an' he loves Rogue now. We don' need ya."

Bella felt a pang in her heart. She had expected to be rejected, but she didn't think it would bother her that much. She was surprised to find tears forming in her eyes.

"I can . . . I can understand dat."

Remy, who had been staring at her for awhile, suddenly went over to the table. Swiftly, he signed the papers and handed them back to here. "Here. Dis is what ya wanted. Take 'em an' go."

"I came here f'r mo' den de divorce papers. M' father died las' year an' m' brother, Julien, is head o' de Guild now."

"What does dat have t' do wit' us?" Asked Remy.

"Ya can come home t' New Orleans. M' brother lifted de ban." She saw the skeptical look forming on Remy's face. "Rem, 'm not a seventeen-year-old girl now. I know I made a mistake wit' ya an' Angie; I'm not tryin' t' make us int' one happy fam'ly or anyt'ing. I jus' want ya t' come home wit' me, even if it's jus' one day."

"Why?"

"Ya father wants t' see ya. He's sick." Immediately, Remy lost his indifferent facade, concern etched in his face.

"When do ya wanna leave?"

Inwardly, Bella smiled. _Score! Dr. Essex better start countin' de rest o' dat money . . .

* * *

TBC..._

Sorry about the cliffhanger! The next chappie will be up VERY soon!


	13. Come Home Soon

Hi everyone! Glad you liked the last chapter! If you thought Bella was a bitch then, wait til you read this one ;)

Happy reading!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Come Home Soon**

/Xavier's School for the Gifted/ Bayville, New York/ present time

Remy stared at his overnight bag. He had put a few changes of clothes in it, along with personal hygiene products. He had started to pack for Angie before he remembered she wasn't coming. Burying his head in his hands, Remy let out a long, slow breath. It all happened so fast- Bella showing up, their fight, the news about his father.

"Second thoughts?" He didn't have to look up to recognize the voice.

"What's dere t' have second t'oughts 'bout, _cherie_? M' ex-wife shows up t' have me sign divorce papers, den wants t' take me back t' N'Awlins, where m' father is s'pposedly on his deathbed." Remy gave a forced laugh. "Sounds perfectly normal t' me."

Rogue came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his lean frame. "Ya think she's lyin'?"

"Dunno. Her father really did die las' year, so I don' know why she'd lie 'bout mine. I mean, I already signed de divorce papers, what else is dere?"

"Then go. Ya'll only be gone a day or two and if ya dad really is dyin', don't ya wanna see him?"

Remy tried to say 'no', but he couldn't bring himself to do it. No matter what his father had done to him, he was still his father. He had been the one man kind enough to take in a demon-eyed child twelve years ago. "Yeah, I wanna see him. T'anks, Rogue." He looked up to give her a smile and a soft kiss.

"Anytime."

/Foyer/

"No! Please don' go! TAKE ME WIT' YA!" Angie latched herself onto her father's leg.

"_Petite_, dis is hard enough de way it is." He said, unsuccessfully trying to pull her off.

The little girl cried even harder. "DEN DON' LEAVE!" After extricating his limb, Remy knelt down to his daughter's height.

"I really don' wanna leave ya, but I have t'. I promise dat I'll on'y be gone two days, three at de most."

"But 'm gonna miss ya!"

"'M gonna miss ya, too." Replied Remy, embracing his daughter. "_Je t'aime, ange." _

"Je t'aime, pere."

He gave his daughter one last kiss before handing her over to St. John. He turned his attention to his girlfriend. They wrapped their arms around each other, reluctant to let go. Leaning close to her ear, he whispered, "Sure ya are okay wit' me an' Bella goin' alone?"

"Positive. Ya two don't exactly act like two old lovers or anything like that."

He gave a short laugh. Pulling back to look in her eyes, he stated, "I love ya."

"I love ya, too." She leaned forward, catching his lips with hers.

Their celebratory kiss was rudely interrupted.

"_Ahem. _Remy, we should leave now if we wanna make it t' Louisiana before nightfall." Belladonna stood next to thedoor, tapping her foot impatiently. She looked uncomfortable, as she should have. All the girls in the room had possessive holds on their boyfriends and were shooting nasty looks in her direction, as if daring to try and take one of their men.

Sighing, Remy gave Rogue and Angie one more hug and said various other good byes as he made his way to the door.

He followed Bella to the limo, turning to give one last wave before he got in. Watching his daughter and girlfriend cry as they pulled away, Remy couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen very soon.

/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/

Rogue wander around the mansion for almost an hour searching for someone to confide in. She had been experiencing a strange feeling in gut every since Remy had left. Having a hunch as to the cause of it, she decide to ask the one person who possibly went through the same thing. "Ororo?"

"Yes?"

"Can we talk?"

The weather witch noticed the troubled look on the youth's face and invited her in. "Of course, child." She offered the girl a watering can and the two worked in silence for a few minutes. "So, does this have something to do with a certain young man and his departure early?"

Rogue nodded. "Ororo, you love Logan, right?"

The question caught the older woman off-guard. "With all my heart. But what does that have to do with you and Remy?"

Rogue ploughed on as if Storm hadn't asked a question. "So when Logan goes off on dangerous missions you're worried, right? I mean, it's not unusual ta think somethin' horrible has happened, is it?"

Ororo set down her water and hurried over to Rogue. "What's wrong, child?"

"It's just . . . Evea since Remy left I've had this feelin' in my gut that he shouldn't've gone. I feel like somethin' bad is gonna happen and I'll nevea see him again."

The older woman wrapped her arms around the younger one. "Oh, Rogue. What you're feeling is perfectly normal. When you love someone deeply, it's hell to be separated from them, not knowing where they are or if they are okay."

"Really? So ya've felt that way 'bout Logan before?"

"All the time."

"Thanks, Ororo."

"Anytime."

Rogue stayed awhile longer, leaving only when Logan came to visit. "I'll just leave ya two alone," She said with a smile as she closed the door behind her.

Logan walked up behind his fiancee, placing a loving kiss on her neck as he hugged her. "So, what were ya and Stripes talkin' 'bout?"

"What I should name the baby."

"Really? What did ya deci- WHAT?" He turned her around, staring horrified at her stomach.

Ororo began to laugh.

"Ya were jokin'?"

She nodded.

"You're gonna pay for that." He lunged at her and she shrieked. Laughing, she ran out of the solarium, down the hall, and into her bedroom with Logan in hot pursuit.

He tackled her on the bed and began to tickle her into submission.

"I give! I'm sorry!" Gasped Ororo between laughs. The two collapsed against the pillows, catching their breath. For awhile comfortable silence reigned.

"Logan?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you be upset if I really was pregnant?"

"Of, course not, darlin'." He rolled over and kissed her. "Until then, how 'bout we just practice the process?"

/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/

Remy shifted uncomfortably in his seat. They had been in the car for almost 30 minutes and neither of them had said a word. The silence was starting to wear on his nerves. Bored with looking straight forward, he turned his gaze to the window. He was absentmindedly reading the signs when one caught his attention. **New York City Limits: 2 miles.**

"What de hell? Bella, did ya know we're goin' north?" He went over to knock on the glass behind the driver. "Hey! Turn around! Stop! Do somethin', ya're goin' de wrong way!"

The sinking feeling came back as he turned to face Bella. "What de fuck is goin' on?"

Calmly, she reached over, placing a comforting hand on his knee. "Sorry, _cher_, but m' visit was strictly business. Money is money."

"What de hell does dat mean?"

"Evea since _pere_ died, de Guild has been havin' trouble. When someone offered t' give me fifty thousand dollars an' a chance t' finalize m' divorce, I had t' take it. I hope ya understand."

Suddenly she pulled the syringe out from behind her back, preparing to inject him. Remy blocked her hand and tried to grab it from her. As they wrestled for control of the needle, they ended up on the floor of the limo, Remy on his back and Bella straddled over his midsection.

Hearing the commotion, the driver slammed on the brakes. Bella flew forward onto the seat. Remy tried to crawl over to the door.

"NO!" Screeched Bella. She jumped onto his back, shoving the needle into neck. Remy shouted in pain. The world began to spin and blur before his eyes. He tried to move, but his body felt too heavy. Suddenly, the world went black.

"Everything okay, Miss?" Asked the driver.

"Fine." She snapped. "Get goin', bef're someone calls de cops sayin' we have car trouble or somet'ing." She dug through her purse and pulled out the PDB. After placing it on Remy's wrist, she grabbed the phone.

"Essex? I got him. We'll be dere in 20 minutes."

Sitting back on the seat, Bella began to dust herself off, wincing as she felt a bruise beginning to develop on her arm. _He better be willin' t' negotiate a higher fee after all de trouble I've gone t'rough. . .

* * *

Hi folks! Hoped you liked the Logan/Ororo fluff in there. I just had to lighten the mood cuz stuff is going to start getting real serious!_

I hope the scuffle in the backseat came across okay. I suck at writing action sequences. _'Til next time, _

Takimi/romy


	14. Answers and More Questions

Hey everyone! Wow, chapter 13 . . . we're almost done! Only 5 more chapters and an epilogue. It's so bittersweet . . .

IMPORTANT NOTE: Okay, so I can't say too much right now, but in this chapter Dr. Essex will discuss his plan. It is gonna sound ALOT like another X-men baddies plan. Now, I came up with this idea as my plot months ago and just realized this week how it's basically that idea, with some differences. I'm big enough to admit it. I'm not going to be rude and say, "Well, screw them, I'll just pretend I didn't know."

Just for clarification and so no one sends my nasty reviews claiming I'm plagiarizing: I KNOW THAT SINISTER'S PLAN IS LIKE ONE FROM AN X-MEN: EVO EPISODE. I GIVE THOSE WRITERS ALL THE CREDIT FOR THEIR INGENIOUS PLOT.

If none of you notice the similarities, well, I have a clean conscience at least. (I hate cheaters.)

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Answers and More Questions

/Sinister's Laboratory/ Somewhere in New York/ present time

The first thing he noticed was the florescent lighting. Finding himself momentarily blinded, he screwed his eyes shut. Burst of color exploded behind his eyelids like a miniature fireworks display.

Confusion reigned as he tried to separate his memories and fantasies, reality and dreams. He could remember snippets of the day's events, but everything after he left the mansion was shrouded in a foggy haze. _Where de hell am I?_

Slowly, he tried to sit up, realizing two things. One, he was strapped to a table and two, he was in big trouble.

Panic overtook his brain, his eyes scouring the room for possible escape.

It was a large, white, brightly lit laboratory. He was laying on one of several operating tables. The room was full of computers and other electronic equipment. On the far side of the room was what looked like a confinement cell. It was big enough for one person and had a chair inside, except the chair had several wires, cables, and straps connected to it.

_'M either in de presence o' a mad scientist or an executioner. Either way, it don' look t' good._ Beginning to feel a cramp in his neck, Remy turned his head the other way. He winced as a sharp pain encompassed the back of his neck. His memory of the fight in the backseat came back with a sudden clarity. _Dammit, Bella, ya selfish, greedy, lyin' whore! I nevea should've trusted ya!_

Being fastened to the table left Remy with limited options to vent out his anger. He settled for imagining the various ways Rogue would kill Bella for what she did. During a particularly creative one involving clothes made out of meat and a pool of sharks, the object of his hatred appeared, bring with her, a friend.

"We made a deal. Fifty thousand f'r bringin' him in. 'M not leavin' 'til ya give me de rest o' m' money!"

"Our arrangement was you would get him here with as much secrecy as possible. That does entail wrestling in the back seat of the car or fighting with him in front of a group of his friends! Because of you, they are bound to get suspicious when he doesn't get home on time, putting my operation in jeopardy! You, Miss Boudreaux, are lucky I am letting you keep the money you have already." He stepped closer to her and lowered his voice to a threatening whisper. "I'd advice you leave my property as soon as possible and to keep your mouth shut."

Bella issued an exasperated sigh, before turning on her heel and leaving the room.

The doctor stared at her retreating back. After several minutes of silence, he called out, "Argo!"

A man came running into the room. Remy recognized him as the limo driver. Argo's employer handed him a gun. "Make sure she doesn't get into any trouble."

"Yes, sir."

/Hallway near Essex's office/

Belladonna stormed down the hallway in a fit of rage. _Damn doctor t'inks he can mess wit' me? 'Ya didn' meet de requirements o' de agreement.' Idiot. I got Remy here didn' I? What mo' does he want?_

Her inner monologue stopped as she noticed an open door. A wide grin spread across her face as a plan formulated in her mind. _If he's not gonna give me de money, 'm jus' gonna have t' find it m'self._

Quickly and quietly she entered the room. It was small and every available inch was stacked with cardboard boxes. Disappointed, she turned to leave the room, but something caught her eye. The box nearest her was labeled REMY LeBEAU. _Hmm, what do we have here?_

She began to dig through it, hoping to find something of value. _Shirt, pants, toothbrush . . . money! _Greedily she shoved the small amount of bills into her purse. _Anyt'ing else in here?. . . What's dis? _She wondered, pulling out a piece of paper.

Studying it more, she could see it was a picture. The tallest person was a man, obvious Remy. Next to him was a short, little girl. _That has to be Angelique_. Lastly, there was a third person, with two-toned hair and green eyes. _That must be Rouge, or whatevea Angelique said her name was. _Bella's eyes landed on the bottom of the page. In childish handwriting it proclaimed: I LOVE YOU.

A pang hit Bella's heart. An image of Angie learning her father was never coming back filled her mind. _What have I done?_

She didn't have much time to dwell on her mistake. She heard a faint click and felt the cool metal of a gun barrel placed against her neck.

"Well, well, well. I wonder what the boss would think of you going through his stuff?"

/Laboratory/

"Well, Remy, you sure have grown since I last saw you," said Dr. Essex, approaching the Cajun. "The last time you ran away from the orphanage I thought that I had lost you for good."

Remy strained against the confining material. "Who de fuck are ya?"

"Do you really not remember me? We used to be such good friends, Remy." He stepped closer, giving Remy a better view of his captor's face.

Hundreds of childhood memories surfaced as Remy stared at the man. "Dr. Essex," he whispered in a disbelieving voice.

The man gave a maniacal grin. "See? I knew you remembered me. Although, my friends call me Sinister now."

"But how? Why? WHY ME?"

The doctor stepped even closer, running a bony finger down the side of Remy's face. "You are a beautiful specimen, Remy. All of you are. I have been watching you all since you were born. I am going to help you!"

"Who's us?"

"Children like you. Children who were abandoned, left to rot because their parents didn't want them." He pushed a button on his computer. The screens filled up with pictures of teens, all seeming to be mutants. "Children who later developed mutations, only to be ostracized by the world. Children like me!"

"I have been watching all of you since you were little. I would conduct experiments on you under the pretence that I was regular doctor. Most of time it was easy. You lived in an orphanage. When you tried to run away, I would find you, run my tests, and take you back saying I had found you wandering around. You never remembered because I kept you heavily sedated." I turned towards Remy, an odd gleam in his eyes. "When you all started to develop powers, I tried to document all of them. I think of the group as my children, and now my child, I am going to save all of you."

Remy stared at him in repulsion. "Ya are a psychotic bastard. Let me go!"

"You don't understand!" Screamed Sinister. "No one understands what great work I'm doing! I am going to make mutants the supreme race of the world and have humans rue the day they tried to persecute us!"

"Can't we all just get along?" Joked Remy.

"No! Humans can't accept what's different!" The doctor came right up to Remy's face again. "Don't tell you haven't envisioned your daughter's future. She'll be looked down on, harassed, possibly raped or murdered, all because she's _different_. I wasted years of my life trying to find a scientific way to get rid of my mutation when I stumbled upon the greatest discovery ever!"

Sinister got up and walked up to the cell Remy had noticed earlier. "Behold _Epitome_! It has the ability to increase a mutant's ability tenfold, reaching their full potential!" He grabbed a small vial of blue liquid. "First I place this serum into your bloodstream, wait24 hours for it to go throughout your body, and then I strap you into _Epitome. _One flip of the switch and you become the strongest mutant ever!"

He walked over to Remy and filled a syringe with the neon serum. Remy squirmed, trying to get his fingers onto to straps so he could blow it up, thus freeing himself.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Did I forget to mention your lovely new piece of jewelry?" Sinister pointed to the PDB. "That bracelet deactivates your mutation, leaving you powerless." Grabbing Remy's arm, he steadied it and slid the needle in.

Remy screamed out in pain; it felt as if hot lead had been poured into his blood.

"Don't worry, it only hurts for the first hour." Said Sinister in a fatherly voice. He turned to face the door as in flew open.

Argo came in with Bella, leading her at gunpoint. "I found her going through the patients' things, sir."

"Really, Miss Boudreaux. I thought you were told to get off my property?"

Bella eyes were transfixed on Remy's convulsing body. "What did ya do t' him?" She asked, her voice wavering.

"It is nothing for you to be concerned with."

"Ya can't do dis! I nevea should've helped ya, ya psycho! Ya let him go or I'll . . . I'll tell de X-men!"

Dr. Essex face got very serious. "I'm sorry, but I just can't let you do that. I have a plan to help the mutants of the world. If you are going to stand in my way, I am afraid that you will have to be eliminated." He reached into his lab coat, producing another gun. "_Au revoir,_ Miss Boudreaux."

BANG! Belladonna crumpled to the floor, a crimson puddle forming below her body.

* * *

o.O It's getting good folks! How'd ya like that little plot twist (which will get even more twistery next chapter)? My creative juices are flowing and the next chapter is forming in my mind so I better go and start typing it! 'Til next time, Takimi/Romy 


	15. Revival and A Fight

Sooooo, the reviews on Bella's fate where kinda split down the middle, ranging from 'Poor Bella' to 'AWESOME'. Either way, you are in for a BIG surprise this chapter . . .

Stormshadow: Thanks for the suggestion. You'll get your wish in this chapter! ;)

simba317: He so sounds like a pedophile, now that I reread it.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Revival and A Fight

Previously:

"If you are going to stand in my way, I am afraid that you will have to be eliminated." He reached into his lab coat, producing another gun. "Au revoir, Miss Boudreaux."

BANG! Belladonna crumpled to the floor, a crimson puddle forming below her body.

/Essex's Laboratory/ Somewhere in New York/ present time

"Argo, clean this mess up and get rid of the body."

"Yes, sir."

Essex turned back to Remy. The Cajun still had a pained look on his face, but the convulsions had stopped. "My plan is nearing completion."

/Supply Room/

Argo gave one last tug and Bella's body came into the supply room. "God, you'd think someone that skinny would be easier to move!" He mumbled, searching for garbage bag to hide the body in. The lackey was so preoccupied he didn't hear the soft click of the door closing.

After several minutes, he finally found one. He turned around and his blood ran cold.

The body was gone.

There wasn't even a bloodstain; it was as if she hadn't been there just moments before.

Don't panic. Act as if nothing's up. "Well, I'll just go out into the hallway and get the body." He said, rather loudly. Surreptitiously, he tried to get his gun.

The gun was gone.

Argo couldn't help but panic. He instinctively started backing up towards the wall. Suddenly he found an arm pushing into his windpipe and his own gun pointed at his head.

"_Bonjour, cher_. Miss me?"

He tried to reply, but could only grunt.

"Is dat so? Well, I'm gonna miss ya, too." In one swift move, she twisted his head, breaking his neck. Argo fell to the floor, dead.

Belladonna fell to floor next to him, clutching her abdomen. The wound wasn't deep, the bullet had only grazed her side, but it still hurt like hell.

Ripping off a section of Argo's shirt, she made a makeshift bandage.

Pocketing the gun, Bella got to work. She didn't grow up in an Assassin's Guild and not learn anything from it. _Gotta hide de body so it takes Sinister longer t' figure out 'm still alive._

First, she stuffed Argo into the bag had intended for her. _Oh, de irony. _The next step was dragging the body over to the garbage chute. The task was ten times harder than normal due to the throbbing wound on her side. Finally, she watched the bag tumble down the chute. "_Au revoir, cher_."

/Garage/

She made it to the garage without being detected.

Dr. Psycho must t' busy torturin' people. She started up her car and sped out towards the highway, wanting to get away as fast as possible.

Eventually, she made it to a fork in the road. Left would take her home to New Orleans. Right would take her to Bayville and the X-men. She was torn, not sure what to do.

Taking a deep breath, she signaled her turn. She sped down the highway, wondering if this was the right decision.

/Mutant holding block/

Remy hobbled down the hallway, being led by Sinister. His body still ached from the strenuous activities that it had been subject to and he was finding it took all of his energy to put one foot in front of the other.

When he felt as if he couldn't go any farther, Sinister stopped in front of a steel door that was fitted with a barred window.

"I hope the accommodations are to your liking," The doctor said as he unlocked the door. "Your roommates seem to love it." Remy sensed the sarcasm in his voice and felt his stomach plummet.

Remy expected to see people in stocks or chained up on the other side of the door, but it just lead to another hallway. More barred doors lined this hall, but these doors had occupants. Remy could see arms and faces of varying colors poking out, looking at the new prisoner.

Sinister led him to a door at the very end of the hall. After shoving the Cajun inside, the doctor peered inside the cell. "Don't look so glum. In less that 20 hours you are going to be part of the greatest alliance in history!" He flashed his maniacal grin once more before leaving.

Remy pounded his fists onto the door in frustration. "Dammit!"

"You can do that if you want, but it really doesn't help."

Remy whipped around as the voice behind him spoke. Sitting in corner was two people. There was a blonde guy, who looked to be in his late teens, and a little girl with lavender hair and eyes, who looked quite young.

"Who are ya?"

"I'm Alex Summers," Said the blonde. He pointed the girl. "This is Aria."

Remy sat down next to the duo. "'M Remy LeBeau. Don' ya have a last name, _cherie_?"

She shrugged. "He took me from the orphanage around Christmas time. I've lived there as long as I can remember."

He stared at her in disbelief. "Christmas? Ya have been livin' in dis place for _five_ months?"

"It's been that long?" Said Alex with a startled look. "Wow. That means I've been for almost three months."

Remy was about to reply when Aria started coughing. Her frail body shook as coughs racked her frame. Instinctively, Remy pulled the little girl into his lap, comforting her.

"Thank you." She whispered once she caught her breath.

"No problem, _petite_."

"You're pretty good with kids." Commented Alex.

Remy smiled. "I got a five-year-old daughter, Angelique."

"That's only three years younger than me!" Exclaimed Aria.

Remy felt a pang in his heart. _She's on'y eight? Sinister is some twisted bastard, takin' kids an' keepin' in a place like dis._

"What did ya say ya name was?" Remy asked Alex.

"Alex Summers."

"Ya got a brother, Scott?"

"Yeah!" Said Alex, excitedly. "Are you friends with him?"

Remy gave a short laugh. "Dat's one way o' puttin' it."

"So, there's someone who could come and save us?" Asked Aria.

"Yeah," replied Remy, a fake smile plastered on his face. "There's someone out dere who can save us." _Let's just hope dey can find us in time. _

/Meanwhile, back with Bella/

She stopped the car and sat staring at the mansion. _I should've went de other way. _Gathering up her courage, she started to climb over the fence. Pulling her coat closer, she made her way across the yard, keeping her eye out for security.

She didn't have to wait long.

She was halfway to the front door when a figure jumped out of the dark. Bella dodged just in time and broke into a sprint.

She could hear her pursuer behind her as she neared the door. _'M gonna make it!_

The other person had other plans. One minute Bella was running, next thing she knew, she was lying on her back, metal claws shoved in her face.

"What d'ya think ya were doin', kid?" Snarled Logan.

"I . . . I . . . I needed t' talk t' all o' ya. It's 'bout Remy," Whimpered Bella.

/Inside, Conference Room/

Rogue and Kitty hurried into the room, joining the rest of the pajama-clad senior X-men.

Bella sat in the middle of the room, looking uncomfortable as Dr. McCoy finished bandaging her side.

Once everyone was settled, the Professor turned towards Bella. "Miss Boudreaux, Logan said you have some information on Mr. LeBeau that you'd like to share."

"_Oui."_ She squirmed in her seat. "Ya see . . . it's like dis. A year ago, m' father died. M' brother Julien took over de Guild, 'sept, Julien isn't de greatest leader. De Guild is losin' lots o' money an' de elders want me t' take over. On'y, I can't take over unless I get married, which means I had t' divorce Remy."

"Why'd you guys get married anyway? You don't seem to like each other." Said Scott.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Our stupid fathers t'ought dey could create peace between de Guild if we got married an' had kids, so dey arranged de marriage. Ya see how well _dat_ turned out."

Scott stared at his lap, his mind racing. _God, I was such a jerk to Remy._

Bella looked around at their shocked faces. "Didn' ya know all dis already?"

"Remy didn't tell us anything about his past," Explained Jean.

"I knew." Rogue sent a nasty glare in Bella direction. "What did ya do ta hurt him this time?"

"Who said it was me, homewrecker?"

Rogue walked over to Bella, her eyes blazing. "What did ya call me?"

"Ya heard me. F'r knowin' Remy's married, ya sure got close t' him."

"One, ya were tryin' ta divorce him for five years, and two, like ya weren't sleepin' around the same night he left."

"'M not denyin' 'm a slut, ya are."

THWACK! Bella gave a short laugh and got up in Rogue's face. "Ya did not jus' slap me."

"That's funny, 'cuz I think I just did."

"Dat's it!" Bella lunged at Rogue.

"CAT FIGHT!" Shouted Pyro as the two Southern girls duked it out. The room was full of shouts and insults as the fists flew. Rogue, obviously the better fighter, was dominating the fight. She was able to land several good punches before Logan came over to pull them apart.

"C'mon Stripes, cool it. We need the Cajun alive if ya wanna find your boyfriend." He turned to Bella. "Spill it, kid, or I'm gonna let Stripes have at ya."

Bella took a deep breath. "Some doctor who calls himself Sinister came t' me in N'Awlins. He told me he'd give me fifty thousand dollars plus a chance t' finalize m' divorce if I'd help him. He said all I had t' do was t' get Remy t' leave dis place an' take him t' his place. He backed out o' deal after I delivered Remy, so I threatened t' tell de X-men. He shot me an' t'inks 'm dead right now. I came back t' tell ya."

Xavier looked to be deep in thought. "Why did he want Remy?"

"Somet'ing 'bout 'savin' de mutant children' an' 'increasin' deir power'. Looked t' me like he was torturin' 'em." Said Bella, shuttering slightly at the memory of Remy screaming out in pain. "His hideout is about an hour north o' here. Ya gotta hurry. Remy on'y has 'bout 10 hours."

* * *

AHH! How was THAT for a plot twist? Now that the X-men know what's going on, will they save Remy in time? 


	16. Xmen to the Rescue!

(sheepish smile) Hi. Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been busy. And I updated 4 times last week! But I digress. Hope this chapter makes up for the wait. Oh, sorry if the countdown seems a little off, or if things seem to happen too fast, but if the X-men get there before Remy's 24 hours are up, where's the fun and excitement in that?

Reviews for chapters 13 & 14:

Night'sKnight: Thanks!

Miikka: Don't be embarrassed; I wanted to surprise people! Glad you like it.

Spyder616: I know what you mean about college stuff. I'm getting ready to be a freshman next year and it's already a hassle to get everything done. I can't imagine how hard it is for you. Glad you found time to read my story!

Lady Godiva: Having Rogue kick Sinister's ass seems to be the unanimous opinion on his fate! Glad you like it so far!

Minnaloushe: Not superspeed, just . . . inspiration. It sounds like you had fun reading. Glad you liked it! "Adequately creepy and deranged" . . . I like it!

Rogue14: Rogue killing Bella . . . definitely a possibility. ;)

el diablo: Yeah, I loved Rogue punching Bella. It was SO fun to write!

Stormshadow : Thank you! Don't worry, I still don't like Bella either. She did get what was coming to her, but was it enough. . .?

AquaAngel11223 : Thanks so much!

Guarded Secrets: Thanks. If you couldn't tell, I love stories that have tons of plot twists.

xmengirlzrule: Well, she hasn't necessarily changed for the best, just for right now. You can't have a nice Bella. You just . . ._can't_. I mean she can do nice things, but deep down, I'll always think of her as a bitch.

: Well, she hasn't necessarily changed for the best, just for right now. You can't have a nice Bella. You just . . .. I mean she can do nice things, but deep down, I'll always think of her as a bitch. 

simba317: I could never kill Remy. Also, that was my reasoning for why Bella wasn't dead. If she grew up around Assassins, she would have to have some skills to use against a crazy, psychopathic mutant.

PyroManiac: Thank you! I'm considering writing more chapter stories, but don't expect anything soon. I graduate in a couple months, so stuff is really hectic right now.

ishandahalf: I laugh my ass off when I read your reviews! 'holy plot twist batman!' and that 'quick like a bunny on crack!' I'm amused by the simplest things. Of course you can hate Bella, I do!

enchantedlight: Thanks!

GothikStrawberry: Glad you like my Bella. I loved your description of her!

Missy: I'm happy you're happy. I was waiting for someone to review and guess that Bella wasn't really dead. Congrats!

untouchablegoth: Thanks. Glad you like my twisted mind and the crazy ideas it comes up with! Don't worry, X-men to the rescue! (in this chapter!)

heartsyhawk: Aww, thank you! I'm really having fun characterizing the people in my own special way. Glad you like it! I wasn't sure if anyone would like the bitchy-but-I-still-have-a-little-heart Bella. P.S. No need to deny it, your secret is safe with me!

Chica De Los Ojos Cafe: Everyone has to have that one moment when they aren't a complete bitch . . . and Bella just had hers!

grenwich : Hey, glad you like the story. I'm sure you were surprised in the beginning of the last chapter, Sorry. -.-'

* * *

Chapter Fifteen  
X-men to the rescue!

Previously:

"Ya gotta hurry. Remy on'y has 'bout 10 hours."

/Xavier's School for the Gifted/ Bayville, New York/ present time

Shortly after the conference, the X-men suited up and gathered by the X-jets. They stood at attention, lined up and waiting anxiously for orders.

Well, most of them.

"Psst...Shelia." St. John elbowed Kitty.

"What?" She whispered.

"Why spandex?" He tugged on his borrowed uniform. 'It's required.' The professor had said. "Don't ya think a little looser material would be less . . . revealing?"

"Do not complain." Said Piotr, joining the conversation. "You should be honored Professor Xavier asked us to accompany ze X-men on ze mission. Ze least we can do is follow his rules."

Kitty smiled a Piotr and John rolled his eyes, crossing his hand over his chest in resignation. "We're just goin' ta get Rem. What does matter what we wear?" He grumbled under his breath.

Before anyone could answer him, Logan, Storm and the Professor came into the hanger.( I know that's the name of the place where they keep planes, but is that how you spell it?)

Charles Xavier stopped in front of them and addressed the group. "From the little that Miss Boudreaux was able to tell us, there are three main areas of Sinister's hideout. There is the upstairs is made to look like a regular house. The level below that is his laboratory. There is a third level below that, which she did not gain access to. According to her, only Dr. Essex himself goes down there."

"Now, Remy was last seen in the lab, but there is no guarantee he is still there. I have divided you into two groups. Wolverine's team will consist of Rogue, Jean, Shadowcat, and Nightcrawler. They will fly over in the X-Jet and infiltrate the lab. Storm's team, consisting of Cyclops, Scarlet Witch, Colossus and Pyro, will travel behind them, waiting to see if back up is needed. If not, they too, will enter. If the situation becomes dire, Jean will send out a mental call to me. I will send Beast with reinforcements. Any questions?"

"No, Professor."

"Very well. Good luck and please be careful. We have no idea what this madman is capable of."

With one finally nod from their mentor, the X-men hurried to their respective teams and boarded the jets.

_Hang on Remy, _thought Rogue as the plane began to rise_, We're on our way._

_/Sinister's Hideout/ New York/ present time_

"Remy, wake up! It's breakfast time!"

The Cajun tried to swat the voice away. "Not now, Angie. Let m' sleep a few mo' hours."

"I'm not Angie; I'm Aria, remember?" Remy opened his eyes to find himself staring into the violet eyes of Aria instead of the familiar red-on-white of his daughter.

"Guess dat means yesterday wasn' a dream, was it?" The little girl shook her head. "Damn."

He sat up and stretched, his sore muscles screaming protest. In front of him was a plate with a few slices of bread and a small cup of water. Alex and Aria were already eating theirs, devouring it like they hadn't eaten in days. Remy debated whether the food seemed edible, but a huge grumble from his stomach decided for him. He downed the bread and water, finding it actually didn't taste bad like he thought it would.

After breakfast was over, the three cellmates sat in silence, watching the shadows pass in the small square of light that came through the door's window.

Finding no better way to pass the time, Remy began to fiddle with his PDB, searching for a way to break it or get it off.

After half an hour of getting no where, Remy gave up. Sitting back with a sigh, he turned to Alex. "So, do we just sit in here all day?"

"No. He usually takes some of us to the lab to do tests, but since he put the serum in everybody yesterday . . ." The blonde trailed off at the look on Aria face.

Remy just nodded. _The X-men t'ink 'm in N'Awlins. Bella, de on'y one who knows where dis place is, is dead. Mon Dieu, if we evea needed a miracle, now would be it._

Remy was brought out of his reverie by a loud CLANK as the metal door of the holding block swung open. Heavy footsteps resonated on the concrete floor as they drew near. Dr. Essex stopped every couple feet, peering in each cell, then moving on. Two times cell doors were opened and the clanging of metal was heard as the prisoners' hands and feet were chained.

After what seemed like an eternity, their cell door was thrown open. Instinctively, Remy took a protective stance in front of the other two. The doctor's tall frame filled the door. His white lab coat was a harsh contrast to the grimy walls of the cell. "You," he pointed to Remy, "And you." He pointed at Aria. "Follow me."

Remy didn't have his powers and his body felt weak, but he had not lost his fighting spirit. "Make me!" he shouted.

Aria was halfway to the door, but turned to stare at him. "No, Remy, just do what he says!" Her voice quivered with fear.

"Don't test him, man." Whispered Alex from behind.

Remy ignored them. He stared at Dr. Essex, not breaking eye contact. "Go ahead. Make me!"

The villain smiled, unperturbed by Remy's boldness. "Very well." He beckoned someone from the other room closer. Remy stared in horror as its form filled the doorway.

It looked like a male bodybuilder, muscles upon muscles bulging from all over its body. It had no hair; just gray, hide-like skin. It had few facial features; a deformed mouth and nose, and pitch-black eyes. As it picked up Remy by his collar, the Cajun could smell the stench of rot floating off of it.

"Say hello to a Sinnas. I tested _Epitome_ about a nine months ago. The serum wasn't quite correct, so instead of getting super mutants, I got these. They aren't the brightest things, but make fine warriors and enforcers, don't you think?" Remy couldn't see him, but he could tell Essex had that trademark half-crazed smile on his face again. "Sinnas, come." He turned toward Aria. "Go get chained up with the others."

With three of his prisoner's chained up and the fourth caught in a Sinnas' unbreakable hold, the doctor started to lead to group upstairs. First he would take them to his office to run a few physical tests, then, he smiled at the thought, the fun would begin.

/Outside/

Team 1 kneeled in a patch of trees at the edge of the property. Jean was in deep concentration. "There's a security camera in each corner of the yard and a few in the house." She stopped her telepathic search of the house and looked at the rest of the group. "Either he isn't scared of intruders, or he thought no one would ever find this place."

"Well, someone did." Replied Logan. "Can ya turn the cameras off, Red?"

"I'm almost positive." Returning her fingers to her temples, Jean began to concentrate on the cameras. Within seconds, all the cameras short-circuited. "All clear."

"Good. Let's move!"

The five of them sprinted across the lawn, heading towards the garage, which Bella had told them would be the fastest entrance. They entered the building undetected.

An uneasy feeling began to settle in Wolverine's stomach. _This ain't right. We should've run into some kinda security by now!_

After almost fifteen minutes of wandering through the labyrinth-like hallways, a rancid smell began to fill the air. Logan held up his hand to halt the group. They weren't alone; he could feel it. As the scent grew stronger, Logan began signaling the team to go the other way.

Kitty slowly backed up against the wall, readying herself to phase into it at the lightest hint of trouble.

Suddenly, she noticed a rotten egg smell behind her. She paused. A hand shot out behind her, latching onto her arm. She tried to scream, but another hand covered her mouth. The stench was overpower as she struggled against her unseen assailant. She tried to phase out of his arms.

Kitty let out a muffled yelp when she found out her powers didn't work. As the creature's hold on her began to tighten, the brunette stopped her squirming.

She gazed around to see Kurt and Jean in her same predicament. Logan and Rogue were stilling fighting, but it seemed to be in vain.

She let out a silent cry as one of the creatures grabbed Rogue around the neck, lifting her off the ground. He breathed his vile breath onto Rogue, causing the girl to struggle more violently.

Suddenly, a red beam came from behind the group, hitting the offending creature. Instead of dropping Rogue, it seemed unfazed. It's blank eyes turned towards the other X-men joining the fight.

Without warning, it let out a primal, unearthly scream. Several more creatures came into the room, trapping the remaining X-men, ensuring their capture.

No one was sure of the severity of the situation until Jean yelled out, "Guys! I think they blocked our powers. I can't call the Professor for help!"

The creatures trudged single file, carrying the X-men to some unknown location in the building. Eventually, they enter a brightly lit room.

Realization hit them: the lab!

A man in a lab coat, presumably Dr. Essex, was at the other side of the room, readying a machine. Four mutants were chained to the wall next to him: three men and a little girl.

Rogue recognized one of them immediately. "REMY!"

Red-on-black eyes shot up. He watched in amazement as Sinnases hauled his friends into the room.

Essex glared at the X-men, surprise and anger mingled on his face. "How did you find me? The only person who knows where my lab is . . . That little Cajun slut! I don't know how she's still alive, but she'll be the next to go after all of you!" He strode over to the group. "I see you've met the Sinnases. They are the products of my first experiment with mutants. I'm sure you are feeling the affects of their special grip. When they have skin to skin contact with a mutant, they make said mutant powerless. Quite useful, really." He stopped in front of some of them, looking them up and down. "Some of you look as if you will make nice additions to my super mutant team." He stopped in front of Rogue, leering at her. "Others of you are better suited for target practice; they have to practice their new powers, you know."

He leaned even closer to Rogue. "I'm sure I could come up with another form of servitude if you're interested," He said seductively, sliding a bony finger down her face.

Rogue spit in his face. "I'd rather die."

Dr. Essex's face became annoyed. "I could arrange that."

"What're ya gonna do, shoot me? Ya reputation is that ya don't have a very good aim." Rogue taunted. She knew she was pressing her luck, but this man was holding her boyfriend captive. She was pissed.

"No. Shooting is fine for humans, but for a mutant," He stepped back, his maniacal grin forming, "I have something so much better."

He pushed his sleeve up, revealing a watch-shaped, electronic device on his wrist. Still smiling, he took it off. Immediately, his appearance began to change. His skin paled to a ghostly white and his eyes became bright red. His lab coat tore off revealing a blue armored outfit. "Behold: Sinister!" He raised his hand, palm pointed toward Rogue.

A bright green shot of plasma hit the girl, making her body convulse before she fell limp in the Sinnas' arms.

All the X-men yelled in fright and anger, but by far, the loudest was Remy. "YOU BASTARD!"

Sinister turned towards Remy. "Now really, watch your language. There are children present." He walked up to Aria, sizing her up. He flashed a grin in Remy's direction. "I think you just helped my choose my first test."

_No._ Remy's eyes widened in fright as the crazed villain began to release the little girl from her bonds. "Leave her alone!"

Sinister looked up. "What did you say?"

"Don' take her. Take . . . take me, instead."

"You, the one that has resisted me the most, is volunteering to go first? How can I refuse an offer like that?"

Sinister redid Aria's bonds, then moved on to Remy. The X-men watched in horror as their friend was led to the machine.

Remy followed Sinister, racking his brain for _any _thief's skill that could help him. He's thoughts became more frantic as he was hooked up and locked into position for _Epitome_ to transform him.

Sinister reached for Remy's wrist. "I'm taking off the PDB, but I warn you not to try to use your powers inside _Epitome_. The machine's enhancing your powers, so the use of them would prove fatal." He gave a mock sympathetic smile. "I lost quite a few test subjects that way."

Remy gave one last glance towards the X-men, focusing on the semi-conscious Rogue as the door slid shut.

In a matter of minutes, Remy LeBeau would no longer exist.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! I will try to get the next one post really soon. God, it took me almost a week to type this out. I kept getting interrupted, dragged away from my computer, or getting stuck. Hope you like it! Again, I'm sorry about the wait. 

HAPPY BELATED EASTER!

P.S. What is with the rating system?


	17. The Sinister End OR the End of Sinister?

I'm . . . . . . evil? Cool! Glad you all liked where I stopped. lol. Anyway, you don't wanna hear me ramble, you wanna know what happens next!

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

The Sinister End OR the End of Sinister?

Previously:

Remy gave one last glance towards the X-men, focusing on the semi-conscious Rogue as the door slid shut.

In a matter of minutes, Remy LeBeau would no longer exist.

/Sinister's Lab/ New York/ present time

The door slid shut with a hiss. Remy kept his eyes on Rogue, faintly aware of the distressed looks on the others' faces.

A robotic voice boomed out of the machine. "_Epitome _to begin transformation in T minus 10 seconds."

"10. . ."

Remy's heart started beating faster, feeling as if it would burst out of his chest at any minute.

"9 . . ."

Aria tried to stem the flow of tears that were leaving salty trails on her cheeks. _He was so nice to me. He didn't know me that long, but he took care of me just like a daddy would. Please be okay Remy!_

"8. . ."

Logan struggled against the Sinnas' hold. _We told Angie that we were gonna save her dad and that's what I plan to do. There still has to be a way to stop this! _He tried one more time to pull out his claws, but it was futile. The Sinnas had a strong hold on him and wasn't letting go anytime soon.

"7 . . ."

_No! It can't end like this! I just wanted to say I'm sorry!_ Scott watched in disbelief as the countdown continued. His guilt-ridden conscience was screaming at him. _Look what he did. He gave himself for that little girl! And all this time you've been treating him like the scum of the earth! Idiot!_

"6 . . ."

Horror lined Piotr's face. He had fled Russia to escape the persecution, to protect his family. Instead, he had stumbled upon another problem, one far more disturbing in his mind. _How will mutants ever be safe if we cannot even trust our own kind?_

"5 . . ."

St. John bit his lip, trying to hold back his tears. _Men don't cry, _his father always said. He fought to stay strong, choking back a sob. _Screw it! That man was never family ta me. My only family is in that machine! _Remy, a year older than John, had become a best friend and big brother to the pyromaniac. John had been seventeen when he met Remy and Angie; they had been together ever since. _Ya can't leave me now, mate!_

"4 . . ."

_This can't be happening! _Wanda's mind was racing. What would happen to John? Rogue? Angie?_ Oh god, please beat this Remy. There are too many people counting on you._

"3 . . ."

Sinister could barely contain his glee. Everything was falling into place. In a matter of minutes, his plan would be underway.

"2 . . ."

"NO! Please, I love ya!" Rogue was mostly recovered from Sinister's attack, but that didn't concern her at the moment. Tears lined her eyes; a few escaped and ran down her delicate cheek. She felt her heart jerk as the countdown reached it's finale. _I can't lose him now!_

"1. . ."

One last frantic thought entered Remy's mind. _I have m' powers; I could blow up de machine! It may kill me, but what other option is dere?_

He placed his right hand on one wall. _I love ya, Angie. _He placed his left hand on the other wall. _I love ya, Rogue._

The walls started to glow a pinkish-red.

"Transformation starting."

Sinister watched his invention with adoration. "It's working! Soon my super mutants will make those mutant haters fear for their lives!" He threw his head back and let out an ecstatic, somewhat crazed laugh. "Nothing can stop me now!"

/Downstairs/

Alex grabbed the wall as building shook. He ran and looked out the small window, seeing many of the prisoners doing the same thing.

"What happened?"

"Was it an earthquake?"

"It was an earthquake? We're all going to die!"

Everyone was shouting and Alex found the noise deafening. If they hadn't been so frightened, someone might have heard the muffled blast from upstairs. Then they might have been prepared for what happened next.

/Lab/

"Unsafe level of energy. System malfunction. Danger. Danger." Sinister strode up to the machine, checking the computer readouts.

"What the hell is he doing in there?" The doctored mumbled, annoyed by the setback. It was then that he noticed the faint magenta glow starting to encase _Epitome_. "No."

"NO!" Sinister ran towards his creation and began to pound on the door. "NO! I worked to many years for someone to ruin it now! STOP!"

The X-men watched in horror, unable to do anything. The girls were crying and John shed a few tears. They knew what was coming; Remy was going to destroy the machine.

_He's right in the middle of the explosion. It'll kill him!_ Screamed the logical part of Rogue's brain**_No,_ **the hopeful part yelled back_, **there's still a chance he'll be okay. He could make it!**_

Remy was sweating from the stress of what he was planning to do and the likely ramifications. His body ached to let the kinetic energy loose.

With one final deep breath, Remy let go.

**__**

BOOM!

Rays emittingfrom the malfunctioning machine had caused the Sinnases to fall to ground in pain. Their powers regained, Jean quickly formed a shield to protect the X-men from the blast.

Slowly, the X-men stood to survey the scene.

The force of the explosion sent Sinister flying, crushing him under several pieces of equipment. The building had shook down to its foundation, causing support beams to crack and some to break. Chunks of the ceiling started to fall at random intervals, making for a hazardous environment. The two other male prisoners had been charred beyond recognition. Miraculously, Aria was alive, suffering only minor burns.Logan hurried over to cut her down.

"Remy!" Running over the pile of burned creatures, Rogue made her way over to the remains of _Epitome, _followed closely by John and the others. She fell to her knees, digging through the rubble. "Remy, can ya hear me?"

She found his body, mostly unblemished, save a few cuts and bruises. She cradled his head in her lap. "Rem, sugah, wake up. It's over."

Tentatively, John felt his friend's neck. " I . . . There's . . . There's no pulse. " He ran a hand through his hair and stared in disbelief. "There's no pulse."

Rogue leaned down and placed a tender kiss on his lips. "I love ya." She whispered, her tears bathing his face.

Aria went up to Rogue and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I can help."

"What?"

"I can help, but you have to let go."

Reluctantly, Rogue released her hold on Remy and backed away. Aria kneeled beside him and placed her palms on his chest. Her hands began to glow a golden color.

The X-men watched in tense silence for several minutes, unsure of what the violet-haired girl was doing. Suddenly, Remy let out a violent cough.

The group cheered as the Cajun's chest began to rise and fall in a steady rhythm.

"He's alive!" Pyro picked up Aria and began to spin her around. "Ya did it, shelia! He may be unconscious, but he's alive!"

The celebration was cut short by a loud rumble, followed by a section of the ceiling falling dangerously close to them.

Logan started to bark out orders. "Alright, team. We gotta head out before this place collapses on us! Colossus, you get Gumbo. Storm, you lead us out. Me and Cyclops got the back." He walked over to Aria. "You stay with me, kid. Kid?"

Aria continued to stare. Her gaze stayed transfixed despite Wolverine's prodding. Slowly she walked up to Jean and Scott, tapping the latter on the leg.

"Did she" Aria pointed to Jean, "call you Scott?"

A confused look covered his face. "Yeah."

"Are you Remy's friend Scott?"

"Yeah, kinda." He knelt down to Aria's height. "Why do you ask?"

"Your brother Alex is downstairs in the cells."

/Downstairs/

"Jet One is loaded and lifting off in five minutes. We can't wait much longer." Storm's voice came over Logan's communicator.

"Here's the door!" Shouted Aria, yanking open the outer door of the cellblock.

"Give us ten minutes 'Ro. We gotta see how many mutants are down here."

"We'll be in the side yard. Hurry."

Scott and Logan entered the room. The ceiling had started to collapse down there as well. The cell doors had come open and several mutants had tried to run. Some had made, others had not.

Scott stepped gingerly over a body, trying not to look down. "Alex?"

Silence.

"Alex?"

Nothing.

The building heaved another groan as more plaster, cement, and various other materials continued to fall. "Come on kid, we gotta go." Said Logan. "He probably ran out with the others."

"No." Protested Scott. "He's here; I know it. ALEX!"

A voice called back. "Scott? I'm back here Scott!"

The two men ran to the last cell in the room. Alex lay on the floor, his leg trapped under a piece of the ceiling.

Scott rushed over. "Alex!" The brothers embraced and Logan began to shift the portion.

"Can ya walk?" Asked the Canadian as the two helped the young man stand up.

Gingerly, Alex tried to stand on it. He winced. "Barely."

With an exasperated sigh, Logan threw the blond over his shoulder and started toward the door. "Let's get moving! Scott, get the kid." He took out his communicator. " 'Ro, start up the second jet, we're on our way."

"Hi, Alex!" Aria greeted as the other Summer picked her up and the foursome hurried to the jets.

/On the X-jet/

As they flew off, Rogue watched as the last of the building caved in. She shifted closer to the unconscious form of Remy. Gently, she placed his head in her lap. Absentmindedly, she stroked his hair. _Don't worry, sugah. We're goin' home.

* * *

So? One more chapter before the epilogue! I'm sad, but yet I'm not. _

I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. I like the first half better. I was on a roll last night, but it was getting really late, so I had to stop. It just didn't seem to come out as easily today. Was it okay?

So? One more chapter before the epilogue! I'm sad, but yet I'm not. 


	18. Tying Up Loose Ends

Hi. I'M SO SORRY! I was going to update sooner, but I was having computer trouble. To make up for it, I give you the last, and longest chapter (it beat out chapter 9 by 364 words) of "I Ain't de devil, I just look like 'im!"

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Tying Up Loose Ends

/Xavier's Institute for Gifted Children/ Bayville, New York/ present time

Remy moaned, shifting in his hospital bed as he slowly reentered consciousness.

From the other side of the room, Belladonna looked over at her ex-husband. Curiosity getting the better of her, she wrapped her robe tighter and made her way over to his bed. As he moaned again, his eyes fluttered open for a few seconds.

"Doctor McCoy! He's wakin' up!" Bella got closer to him. "Remy? Ya okay, Remy?"

Remy struggled to stay awake. He heard a soft, feminine voice calling him. '_Ya okay, Remy?' _Slowly he opened his eyes. The room spun dangerously and he squeezed them shut. Taking a deep breath, he opened his ruby-onyx eyes once more.

First, all he could see was a yellow blur. He blinked a few times as it came into focus. Curly blonde hair . . . blue eyes . . . a familiar face . . .

Covering his face with his hands, Remy emitted a sorrowful groan. "_Mon Dieu, _'m dead! 'M in hell!" He cried just as Hank entered the room.

"Nice t' see ya alive, too." Replied Bella icily.

"Relax, Mr. LeBeau," Said Hank, beginning to exam him, "You are most certainly alive and perfectly healthy, or at least, you will be in a few days."

"But- . . . She's s'pposed t' be dead!" Cried the Cajun, clearly confused. (hey, alliteration!)

"I may be blonde, but 'm not stupid!" Exclaimed the affronted girl. "I grew up 'round Assassins. Do ya honestly t'ink I didn' learn a t'ing or two 'bout fakin' a death?"

"_Oui._"

Bella crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head the other way. "Dat's some t'anks f'r savin' ya life."

"One: m' life wouldn't've needed savin' if it wasn' f'r ya," Remy struggled to sit up, "an' two: WHAT DE HELL HAPPENED?"

Hank laid a furry hand on Remy's chest, gently pushing him back down. "Mr. LeBeau, you must rest. Your body has had a very rough couple of days. If you just let me finish, I assure that you will hear the entire story."

Half out of compliance, half out of sheer exhaustion, Remy relaxed against the pillows. He watched in silence as the doctor checked his wounds and vital signs. Although he ached all over, he seemed to have come out with relatively small injuries.

He glanced over at Bella. She was reclining on one of the beds, reading a magazine. Her presence still baffled Remy; had he not seen Sinister shoot her?

Lost in his thoughts, Remy didn't hear Dr. McCoy calling his name. He jumped slightly at the tap on his shoulder.

The doctor handed Remy two blue pills and a glass of water. "Take these. They'll ease some of the pain." After watching to verify that his patient took them, Hank spoke again. "Charles will be down here shortly to talk to you. After that, I daresay, you will have some other visitors that have been waiting patiently for you to awake."

The doctor made his way over to the female Cajun. "Alright, Miss Boudreaux, I need to change the dressing on your wound."

Belladonna heaved an agitated sigh, before slipping off her robe. Lifting up the side of her t-shirt, she revealed the fist-sized bandage on her side.

"The bullet only grazed her side." Remy gave a startled jump as the Professor wheeled up beside his bed. "She escaped from Sinister's and came to tell us where you were."

Remy gave the Professor a skeptical look. "Bella? Belladonna Boudreaux tried t' help me? Willingly?"

"Yes."

The younger man cast another glance at the blonde, who was wincing as medication was applied to her side. "What happened after dat?"

"After Miss Boudreaux informed us of your whereabouts, the team assembled and headed out. I'm sure you are able to figure out what happened when they arrived."

Remy nodded. "Dey got inside, but den dey caught by dose Sinnases. Sinister put me in de machine an' I don' remember anyt'ing after dat."

"You succeeded in your attempt to blow up the machine and it caused a large explosion. Jean was able to created a force field to protect the team."

"Sinister-"

"-Was caught in the explosion."

"An' Aria?"

"She was relatively unharmed. In fact," The professor smiled, "I believe she saved the day."

"What do ya mean?"

"When the team pulled you out of the rubble, you where almost dead. Aria's power is somewhat of a healing agent. Not only did she save you; she also informed Scott that Alex was downstairs."

Remy's mind was in overload mode, trying to process all the information he had just received. _I almost died? An' Aria saved me . . . Dey found Alex downstairs . . . Wait, what 'bout ev'ryone else?_

As if reading the Cajun's thoughts, and he probably was, the Professor added, "Aria and Alex were the only mutants they were able to find. It looked as if some escaped, but . . . the others were less fortunate."

Remy didn't have to ask. He understood that answer loud and clear: they had died.

The contemplative silence was broken by a muffled thump. Glancing at the door, Remy had to let out a laugh. Along side Angie and Aria's excited faces, John was peeking in, looking just as eager.

Charles let out a slight chuckle as well. "I think I'll leave you to guests." He started to leave.

"Wait!" He turned. "T'anks. F'r ev'ryt'ing." The professor nodded and continued on his way.

The med bay door swung open as the group came to celebrate his recovery. Angie climbed up on the bed a wrapped her small arms around his neck. "I missed ya, daddy."

Remy ignored the soreness and hugged her back. The pain was well worth being able to see his daughter. "I missed ya, too, _ange_."

When Angie finally released him, Remy glanced at Aria, who was standing nervously beside the bed. He smiled at the violet-haired girl. "I hear I owe ya a t'ank ya." He held out his arms and she eagerly climbed up beside Angie and wrapped her thin arms around his neck, whispering in his ear, "You saved me first."

"Okay, okay. It's my turn now, shelias." The two little girls moved to the foot of the bed as John broke up the tender moment. The pyro gave his friend a manly hug and a clap on the shoulder. "Good ta see ya feelin' better, mate."

"T'anks, John."

"Is it my turn yet?" John turned around to find Rogue behind him, impatiently tapping her foot.

The Australian stepped aside, giving her a mock bow. "He's all yours, shelia."

She walked to the bed, leaned down, and placed a gentle kiss on Remy's lips. "Hi," She said with a smile.

"Hi." He pulled her back down for a more passionate kiss.

"EWW!"

"Shut up, John!" Cried Angie.

"Yeah, it's romantic!" Added Aria.

The two Southerners grinned at each other and kissed once more.

Belladonna watched the lighthearted banter between Angie and St. John. There it was, that twinge in her heart. Unsurprisingly, seeing Rogue and Remy kiss didn't bother her that much. Why should it? She wasn't exactly faithful to him and they were never in love in the first place. She had wanted the divorce. She didn't want a child. She was the one who let them go.

But here she was, feeling regret for the first time in five years. _No, six, _she corrected herself, _ya weren' dat lovin' when ya were pregnant wit' Angelique either._ She almost laughed out loud at her own stupidity. Now she was jealous. Now that she could see what a good father he was and how he was such a kind, caring person. Now that it was too late, she was able to realize what she had let slip through her fingers all those years ago.

She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the taunting thoughts. She had her fiancée Jean Paul, her family, and the Guild waiting for her back home. She had no need to dwell on the past when there were pressing issues in the present.

Her inner monologue was interrupted but Hank. "Excuse me, Miss Boudreaux." He handed her a bag. "Your belongings, along with a few clean clothes for you the wear, are in this bag. The Professor wishes to speak with you, but after that you are free to go."

"Right. T'anks." With one last glance across the room, Bella, swiftly and quietly, left the Med Bay. 

/Later/

The Bayville Times

__

Esteemed Doctor Found Dead

The body of Doctor Nathaniel Essex was found dead in his private laboratory yesterday. Dr. Essex was a doctor renowned all over world for his interest in mutants. He never issued a statement as to what he was studying, but many universities he worked at emphatically say he was searching for a way to rid mutants of their mutant genes.

It appears he had a laboratory in the lower section of his house. There was a large explosion, assumed to be from an experiment. The blast was of such high magnitude that it weakened the house's entire structural system, causing it to collapse.

Police, firefighters, and volunteers combed the sight for hours in search of the doctor. It appears he was crushed under the several tons of material that fell on him. He was pronounced dead on the scene. There will be a memorial service in two days in his hometown of Albany.

Police are still declaring the house a crime scene, due to some of the disturbing things found in the rubble. There were several human-like creatures in the lab. Medical examiners are guessing that the explosion caused a change in Essex's assistants' DNA. The same is thought to have happened to him, for he too, was found mutated.

This reporter promises to keep you updated, as more facts become present in this breaking news story.

Remy gave a snort of laughter as he laid down the newspaper article. St. John had taken the girls upstairs to get something to eat, but Rogue had stayed with him. "Dis is it? Dey don' know what happen, so dey're just gonna make stuff up t' make it seem like de psychopath was a martyr or somet'ing?"

"Apparently."

Remy stared at Rogue, who looked calm and unaffected by the farce he had just read. "Don' dis bother ya, _cherie_?"

"Of course! I'm madder than hell that that bastard gets treated like a saint after what he did." She moved closer, leaning on his shoulder. "But there's nothin' we can do 'bout it. Nobody'd believe us. All that matters is that ya, Alex, an' Aria got out okay an' that Sinister was stopped."

"I guess ya're right," he grudgingly replied.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, until someone knocked on the door. "Come in."

A nervous blonde came into the room and it took Remy several minutes to recognize her.

Her normally skin-tight apparel was replaced with a baggy sweatshirt, loose-fitting jeans, and tennis shoes. Her face had been scrubbed free of all makeup and her hair was pulled up into a simple ponytail. "Bella?"

She smiled. "Hi. Why ya starin'?"

"Ya look . . . different."

"T'anks, I t'ink. I just came t' say goodbye. De doctor an' dat Professor guy both gave me permission t' leave, so 'm headin' out."

He gave her a skeptical look. "What did ya really come down here f'r? A t'ank ya?"

"No!" She shifted uncomfortable for a few minutes. Finally, she let out a deep breath and spoke. "We're divorced now, so de Guild will prob'ly try t' have de weddin' as soon as possible. After dat, I'll be de head of de Guild. I could . . . I could lift de ban an' ya could come home. If ya wanted t', dat is." She added quickly. "Anyway, dis isn' some attempt t' get on ya good side. I screwed up. I screwed up when I helped Sinister an' a screwed up years ago when I told m' dad dat ya were a mutant." She reached up to wipe a few tears from her face. "_Mon Dieu_, don' know why 'm cryin'."

Remy was confused. What the hell was happening? "Bella, I-"

"No, Remy." She cut him off. "I want t' do dis. De way I just let Angie an' ya go . . . I was bein' a selfish bitch. I won' deny it. I don' deserve ya forgiveness or anyt'ing, but I hope dat I could be part o' ya lives. I mean, I doubt dat de two o' us will evea be friends, an' Angie don' seem dat keen on me right now, but . . . I just . . .I just like t' have it be an option, ya know?"

Slowly, Remy nodded. It was alot to process. Part of him wanted to say yes, one day Angie would want to know her mom. Another part wanted to say no, hurt her like she had hurt him. He decided to answer truthfully. "I don' know."

Bella nodded slightly. "Well, dat's a better reply den I t'ought I'd get." She came up to the bed and gave him an awkward hug. She held out her hand to Rogue, who shook it. "Ya got yaself a good _homme_. Take care o' him."

"Well, _au revoir_." Bella picked up her bag and headed towards the door.

She was about to open it when Remy stopped her. "Wait!" She turned. "T'anks, Bella."

She smiled slightly. "Same t' ya." She looked at Rogue. "Keep workin' on dat right hook, it's pretty good." With that, she was gone.

Remy turned to Rogue and raised his eyebrows. "Right hook?"

"It's a long story . . ."

/Later/

Remy sighed for the umpteenth time in the past hour. He shuffled the cards and began to play his twenty-ninth game of Solitaire. What doctor in their right mind- he wondered as he placed the seven of spades on top of the eight of diamonds- came up with the idea that an injured person needed to _rest_? Being alone made him restless, reminding of the fact that he was not allowed out of the bed with its sterilized sheets. Being alone also made the pain coursing through his sore muscles that much more noticeable. Add the fact that everyone was upstairs eating pizza while he ate Chicken Noodle soup and you got one very bored and agitated Cajun.

He placed the King of hearts on top of the Queen of hearts. "Wow. I win. Again." Deft fingers scooped up the cards, shuffling without even having to look, and dealt his thirtieth game. _Dis is gotta be some kinda record._ _God, what I wouldn' do f'r a distraction._

As if in answer to his silent prayers, Remy heard the unmistakable squeak of shoes on linoleum. Several moments later the visitor entered to room.

"Hey, Remy."

Remy raised an eyebrow. "Scott."

"Can I come in?"

Remy was tempted to say no, but curiosity was eating at the back of his brain. "Sure."

The younger man made his way into the room. He nervously sat down in the chair next the Remy's bed, placing a foil-covered dish on the nightstand. Remy eyed it suspiciously before returning to his game. "So . . . Heard ya brother's doin' pretty good." He stated, keeping conversation light.

"Yeah. He had a sprained ankle, plus slight dehydration and malnutrition, but Dr. McCoy said he'll be fine in few days."

"Good." The conversation hit a lull, the only sound heard was the sliding of Remy's cards against the plastic tray.

"I'm sorry."

"'Scuse me?" When Remy had seen the young leader in the doorway, this was not what he imagined transpiring.

"I'm sorry. I was a really jerk to you."

"Ya 'specting me t' disagree?"

"No. I just wanted to apologize and ask if we could . . . start over, maybe?" Even with the ruby glasses, Remy could tell the man was sending him a hopeful look.

Remy bit his lip. What was the worst that could happen? "Okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Great!" A heavy weight seemed to disappear from Scott's shoulders when he smiled at Remy.

"So . . . What's wit' de plate?" Asked Remy, eager to get way from the 'male mushy moment', as St. John was fond of calling them.

Scott grinned again. "We saw Jean preparing that soup for you and a bunch of us thought you would like another form of sustenance." He slowly peeled back the foil, reveal two steamy, hot pieces of pizza.

Remy quickly grabbed the plate and took a huge bite. "Mmm. I t'ink we're gonna be good friends, _mi ami_."

/A few days later/

Two sets of eyes gazed up at the blue expanse above them. Twilight was upon the mansion and the first stars were starting to appear as tiny, white dots in the navy sky.

Remy leaned back in the porch swing, pulling Rogue closer to him.

"It's so beautiful." She whispered.

"Yeah, she is." Said Remy, his gazed fixed on the Southern girl.

Rogue turned to look at him. "That's so cheesy!" She smacked him lightly on the arm. "What chick flick did ya get _that_ line from?" (1)

Remy pretended to be offended. "Ya wound me, _cherie_. Dat's de last time I try t' be romantic."

"Idiot."

"Keep lovin' me an' I'll be anyt'ing ya want."

Rogue just shook her head before snuggling back into her previous position- half reclining, her head resting on his chest. His words replayed in her mind. Did he really mean it?

"Ya know, now that I risked my life for ya, ya're nevea gettin' rid of me," Stated Rogue. Her tone was light and playful, but Remy could hear the underlying seriousness in her statement.

"I didn' plan on it, _cherie_."

/Next day/

" . . . so, on behalf of the team, I welcome you to the X-men." Charles Xavier smiled at the three recruits at the front of the room. There was tumultuous applause as the existing team congratulated their new teammates.

Wanda enveloped St. John in a hug, showering him with kisses. Piotr blushed as Kitty kissed him, still being shy about showing affection in front of everyone. Remy opened his arms wide as 'his' three girls ran into them. He shared a tender kiss with Rogue as Angie and Aria clung to his midsection. The rest of the group surged forward, offering congratulations, high fives, hugs, and other well wishes.

Logan and Ororo stayed near the door, watching the scene with smiles. Their hands were intertwined and placed protectively on her stomach, where the first Logan child was beginning to grow.

_Yes,_ thought Charles_, Even in the worst times, love prevails and gives us greater rewards than we thought possible._

"So, Remy, what's your codename gonna be?" Asked Scott. "Everyone has one."

The Cajun thought it over for a minute. "I always t'ought Gambit would be an interestin' name . . ."

THE END

* * *

Yeah! All done. How was the Remy/Bella and Remy/Scott scenes? Not too far-fetched, I hope. I hope Bella didn't seem to OOC from how I was portraying her earlier. I have an idea for an epilogue, but I don't know if I should do it as a one-shot or as an extra chapter to this story. What do ya think?

I don't think I'm going to have a sequel to this story, but I do have an plot bunny for another one . . . sneak peek in the epilogue!

(1) Don't mean to offend anybody who uses that line in their story and/or thinks it's romantic. I just find it so cheesy and cliche.

Reviews: (I figured you really wanted to know what happened so I put 'em down here)

Ishandahalf: Thank you! Saving the Cajun is so much better than saving the day . . .

xmengirlzrule: You know me so well. I could never kill that adorably, sexy Cajun.

Wolf of Fire: Thanks! Glad you like it.

Minnaloushe: Thanks. Hope you liked how the rest of the plot lines resolved.

Missy: Hope the reunion was up to par. And yeah, it was a pretty dramatic chapter. I was hoping it came across that way.

Chica de Los Ojos Cafe: Well this wasn't exactly as ASAP as I would have liked, but I got it up. Hope you liked the finale!

GothikStrawberry: Hoped you liked how Remy and Bella resolved their conflict.

cat2fat900: well, it wasn't very fast, but it's up.

PyroManiac: Be careful when you're at the edge of your seat, it's easy to fall off! lol. (Inside joke) Anyway, Thanks! I never thought I was that good at writing action.

bored247: I'm sad too. Don't worry, there's still the epilogue!

lilpyro900: Thanks!

Stormshadow: Thank you! No, Sinister is gone for good, so he's not gonna miraculously come back to life for a sequel or anything.

PhantomPunkEvo: "sadistic crappo" . . . Hmm . . . I love it! Thanks.

simba317: I could tell you really got into this chapter ;) Sorry 'bout the countdown. I liked the play on words, too. I just kinda came to me . . . Anyway, thanks!

Lady Godiva: Yeah, it was kinda rushed, but if I didn't end it soon, it would have gone on forever. I have ideas for others stories, but I don't know when I will start them. There will be a sneak peek of one of them in the epilogue!

Authorless: Guess I am that cruel and evil, making you wait 10 days. Sorry!

boghadair: Thanks!

Kerrilea: Keep the cookie, I don't deserve it. This update is free! Hope you like it!


End file.
